Charming Hogwarts: a Charmed and Harry Potter fic
by charming-witch
Summary: AU: The Charmed Ones go to a wizarding school, too. After it is destroyed by Death Eaters they are sent to Hogwarts and meet the marauders there. Lily James, Sirius Prue, Phoebe Regulus, Piper Remus, Paige OC Weasley
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU Crossover-Fanfic including Harry Potter and Charmed.

Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews all go to an american school of witchcraft. Prue is 17, Piper 16, Phoebe 15 and Paige 13. (I know, that their age differences don´t fit the series, but this is AU!)

The Halliwell sisters don´t know, that Paige is their half sister. Paige is believed to be a muggleborn witch.

It is 1977 and Voldemort is rising. He recently got many followers in America, too, who then started to terrorize the US. Their first and biggest attack was against the american school of witchcraft in California, as there were too many muggleborns allowed to go there. As many muggleborn students, several teachers and the headmistress were killed the school was closed and all the students were divided into groups to be sent to other wizarding schools throughout the world.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are among the group of students that are sent to Hogwarts.

I am again writing this story together with my friend Katie in rpg form. Katie writes some characters and I the others. I hope you will like what we came up with this time.

We do not claim to own any of the characters bedides the OCs. We just write for fun!

I am not originally english, so please bare with me if you find mistakes!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

November 1977 – Hogwarts Express 

Prue sat in the Hogwarts express and looked out of the window. They should be there soon. She was curious to see their new school, but also sad, that she would never be able to go to Ohanzee, their old school, again. Even if it would be reopened one day sche surely would have graduated already, as this was her last year.

Piper looked up sleepily. She had dozen off. Phoebe was still sleeping and Prue looked out of the window.

"Have you been sleeping at all?", Piper asked her sister.

"Not much", Prue answered. The flight from San Francisco to London had taken hours and had been tiring, but somehow she hadn´t been able to sleep much. How could muggles sleep at all in planes and trains?

"I wish we could just have used a portkey", Piper mumbled while sitting up straight.

"Me, too, but they thought it would be safer to travel like muggles. Noone would expect that."

"Of course not. Which sane wizards would travel like this", Phoebe asked. She had just woken up.

"Are we almost there?", she then asked yawning.

In that moment the door to their compartement opened and a friend of Phoebe´s came in. "I heared that we´ll arrive in 10 minutes", she said happily before turning around and heading off again to grab all her stuff and make her sleeping boyfriend get up.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe started to get ready, too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

15 minutes later the small group of about 20 students stood in Hogsmeade and were greeted by Hagrid, who made them all sit in boats that would bring them to Hogwarts over a lake.

Piper looked up at the castle in awe. "Wow, it looks much bigger than Ohanzee", she said.

"Yes, it looks great", Phoebe agreed smiling. Prue just nodded, not looking away from the castle.

When they finally arrived at the other side of the lake they got out of the boats and walked towards Hogwarts, where Professor McGonagall was waiting to welcome them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Great Hall – dinner **

The Hogwarts students sat at their usual tables and all chatted excitedly, waiting for the arrival of the new students. Dumbledore had informed them half an hour ago, that they would get new students.

James leant in closer to his friends. "I never thought, that this was possible. New students during the year."

"Me neither, but never before was a wizarding school attacked, was there?", Remus asked.

"I heared it was terrible", Peter said sounding frightened.

Sirius looked at his friends. He just hoped the new students would hurry up, he was really hungry. When he was about to say something to his friends the doors to the Great Hall suddenly opened and Professor McGonagall entered with the american students.

Prue looked around the Great Hall. It was amazing.

"Wow", said Piper looking around.

"Ohanzee was nothing against this", Phoebe whispered.

Then McGonagall told them that they would be sorted now and had to put the sorting hat on.

"That ugly hat?", Phoebe asked silently when the first american student was called and made a Hufflepuff.

A few minutes later Phoebe was called forward, sat down on the small chair and put the hat on. 'Ah, I see', mumbled something in her ear. 'A lot of loyalty, bravery and brightness, too. Where to put you best? Oh, a great destiny you have… I think I know where you belong: "Gryffindor!"

That was weird, Phoebe thought when she got up and walked towards the table with cheering people. She sat down at the end of the table and watched Piper putting the hat on next. A few seconds later the sorting hat shouted Gryffindor once more and Phoebe cheered with the rest of the table, happy that her sister was in the same house.

Piper handed Prue the hat and then walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down besides Phoebe.

Prue put on the hat. 'Another one, I see…' "Gryffindor!" Prue smiled happily and walked over to her sisters. "That went well", she said and grinned even more when she noticed a few good looking guys sitting nearby.

The next two boys were made Ravenclaws. Then Professor McGonagall called for Paige Matthews.

Paige walked forward and placed the hat on her head. It slid over her eyes immediatelly and everything went dark for her. 'Oh, how many of you are there?', something whispered to her. Paige wondered what this meant, but then the hat already shouted Gryffindor once more.

Paige walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Prue. She didn´t really know her and her sisters much, but they were from Ohanzee, too.

Phoebe gave Paige a smile and then watched the rest of the sorting. Two more studends ended up in Hufflepuff and one in Slytherin.

Sirius was glad when the sorting had finished and the new Gryffindors didn´t look bad. Grinning he leaned in closer to them.

"You´re lucky, you got into the best house", he said with a smile.

Prue looked at the boy who spoke and returned his smile. It was one of the good looking guys she had noticed already.

"I bet it is", she said grinning.

Phoebe smiled at the boy and his friends, too. They seemed to be about Prue or Pipers age. "So, what´s all this about the houses anyway?"

"The houses are like your family whithin Hogwarts", James said imitationg McGonagall. Sirius, Remus and Peter laughed.

"At least that´s what McGonagall says", James then added.

"And she´s kind of right", Sirius then said. The Gryffindors were more like a family to him than his own family would ever be.

"Uh, more family", Phoebe said with a played annoyed look. "As if I didn´t have enough sisters to look out for me already", she then added with a slight laugh.

"Hey, we´re not that bad", Piper said while the others started to laugh again.

Before anyone could say anything else Dumbledore rose to his feet and welcomed the new students to Hogwarts.

A few minutes later he sat back down and food appeared on the tables.

"Finally", muttered Sirius and started to fill his plate.

Phoebe happily began filling her own plate up with the wide range of different foods. Neither she nor her sisters had had a decent meal since the night before.

"So what are your names?", she then asked the boys. It didn't seem fair that they now knew her and her sisters names because of the sorting but she still didn't know theirs.

"I'm Sirius", Sirius managed to say between mouth-full's, he had never been much of a talker when there was food to be eaten.

Remus looked up from his own plate and smiled at the sisters. "Remus Lupin, nice to meet you", he said politely before nudging James.

Paige silently listened to the conversation but didn't join in. Not knowing the sister's that well she didn't really feel like she had the right's to butt in.

"James Potter", James managed to say between two mouthfuls of chicken.

Peter stared at the girls and then blushed when he noticed one of them stared back.

"I´m Peter", he then quickly said and turned to his plate again. He wasn´t really good at talking to girls or making new friends.

Prue had noticed the blond guy staring at them. But when she stared back he quickly looked away. He somehow seemed different than his friends.

She then looked at the other boys again. "I´m Prue, and this are my sisters Piper and Phoebe", she said not really being sure if the boys could remember their names from the sorting.

"And that´s Paige, right?", she said and looked at Paige for confirmation. She didn´t really know her, but had heard her name a few times.

Piper grabbed a few chicken wings and put them on her plate. When Prue introduced them she smiled at the boys.

Phoebe gave them a small wave when Prue told them their names in return. She was glad that they were friendly. There was nothing worse than going to a new school and feeling unwelcome.

Paige looked up from her potatoes and peas when she heard someone say her name. Noticing that it was Prue Halliwell she nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it's Paige", she said glancing at the boys and then back at the sisters.

Remus smiled at Paige. She looked a few years younger than them. He made a mental note to introduce her to some students her own age once they were in the common room.

Sirius once again looked up from his own meal and glanced at the sisters. He couldn't help but smirk slightly. The Slytherins wouldn't be pleased with the fact that the best looking new students had been housed in Gryffindor.

"You know, if you want or need anything, just come to us. We will be happy to help, right guys?", he said turning to grin mischievously at his friends.

Prue raised an eyeprow at Sirius words and his mischievous grin.

"We´ll think about it", she said and grinned back at him. He was rather hot.

James smiled. He was enjoying the company of goodlooking girls, even if he couldn´t help but wish Lily would be among them. He turned around and looked for her. He smiled widely when he noticed her, but sadly she didn´t look back, or maybe it was good, as she still wasn´t really that fond of him.

He then turned back to the new girls. "So, which year are you in?"

"Six", Piper said while purring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Seven", Prue said smiling.

"I'm in the fifth year", Phoebe said with a slight pout. These guys were evidently going to be in their sixth or seventh year. She was going to miss out. She then noticed Paige was playing with her food.

"Hey Paige, you will be in the third year, right?"

Paige looked up. "Yeps", she said once again smiling before looking back down at her food.

Phoebe returned the smile and looked back at the guys. "I'm guessing you are all seven or six year students right?"

"Were all in our seventh year", Remus answered.

"Hey, we might have lessons together", Sirius said looking at Prue with a grin.

Prue smiled happily at the boys, when she heared that they were all seventh years, too.

"What subjects do you have?", she then asked Sirius.

Piper ate silently. She was tired and a bit shy when it came to boys.

Peter glanced at the girls again. They were pretty. Maybe he finally would manage to get some more friends or even a girlfriend? Maybe one of them would like him? He tried to think of something cool to say when he accidentally pushed his glass over. The table and Peters clothes immediately got soaked.

Sirius was about to tell Prue what subjects he had when he suddenly felt something damp on his left knee. He gave a yelp and realized Peter had knocked over his glass.

"Pete!", he said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

Remus leaned forward and peered over the table at Sirius and Peter.

"Here Peter", he said handing Peter a piece of tissue.

Pheobe was trying to keep a straight face, it wasn´t an easy thing to do. She had knocked a glass over plenty of times before but still she found it kinda funny.

Even Paige had looked up and was looking curiously over at Peter and Sirius.

Prue could hardly stop herself from laughing. It wasn´t just the glass, it was Peter and Sirius looks.

"As I was about to say, I study defence against the dark arts, potions, charms, transfiguration and herbology", Sirius said sounding rather proud that he was doing so many subjects.

Piper glanced over at Peter, then she just took out her wand and with a wave everything was dry again.

"Here you go." She then smiled over at the boys.

Peter blushed deeply. When one of the girls helped him he gave her a small smile and blushed even more.

"Thanks", he muttered. Then he got up. "I´ll see you later, got something to do", he muttered and rushed away quickly.

Prue looked after him and raised an eyebrow. That guy was weird.

James had laughed slightly about Peter and then observed him closely. His friend had looked troubled. He would have to talk to him later. But now he turned back to the new students and listened to them while finnishing his dinner.

Prue looked at Sirius. "So, you´re planning to become an auror?", she asked knowing that she had chosen exactly the same subjects to become an auror.

Sirius gave Piper a grateful smile and then noticed Peter had stood up. He raised an eyebrow when Peter made an excuse to leave and then scurried off. He cast a quick glance at James and Remus, something was definitely up with Peter.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind being an auror", Sirius said turning his full attention back on Prue again. "It's something worthwhile, you know. What about you?", he then asked. As much as he loved talking about himself he felt he should contribute by asking her also.

Sirius liked Prue, it was obvious to Remus by the way his friend had turned his whole body towards the girl and was talking quite expressively. Remus couldn't help sighing slightly, Sirius was a heart breaker and pretty much a womanizer. If Prue wasn't careful she would end up hurt.

"Me, too. I always wanted to become an auror. My grandma once was one before she retired to take care of us", Prue told him.

Dinner passed quickly, so did dessert. Dumbledore said a few words and then excused everyone to bed.

With people getting up and retreating out of the Great Hall, the Halliwells followed their suit and with the Mauraders as their guides they soon found themselves in the Gryffindor common room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Next morning - potions class with Professor Slughorn**

"Right, now that everyone has their cauldrons out and fires lit, you have half an hour to prepare the potion that's written on the board. I don't expect your potion to be completed due to the complexity of the potion but the one who gets the furthest will be known as the class winner", Slughorn said cheerfully, clasping his large hands together while rocking on the balls of his feet. He then glanced at Lily and gave her a wink.

Lily in return smiled at him, it was well known that she was one of his favorites.

"Right then. You can start...now!", Slughorn then said as if he was starting a race. He excitedly began to walk around the tables, watching the students hurrying about trying to collect the right ingredients.

Lily was sharing at table with Prue.

The Mauraders were on the table infront of theirs. Sirius occasionally looked at Prue and gave her a cheeky wink.

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius behavior and said to Prue: "I would watch out for them if I were you." She then smiled at her. "How are you settling in?"

Sirius heard what Lily said, rolled his eyes and turned back to his cauldron. "Oi James, stop Lily from turning Prue against us!", he grumbled as he began to chop some of his ingredients ready to put into the boiling water.

"Sirius, you're not cutting those herbs up finely enough", Remus said.

James frowned at Sirius. How should he stop her? She wouldn´t listen to him anyway. They were getting along better than the last years, but she still was rather cold towards him. And he hadn´t managed to make her go to the Halloween ball with him.

James then turned to Sirius. "I bet you´ll manage to stop Prue from turning against us all by yourself", he said and clapped his friend on the back.

He then threw the shrivelfig pieces into the potion and stirred it five times clockwise before looking at his friends again.

Sirius smirked when James clapped him on the back, he had also listened to Remus and was now taking more care with chopping the herbs.

"Has anyone talked to Peter this morning? He looked troubled last night and was already asleep when we went to bed", James said. "I wish he could be here with us." Since Peter had failed many OWL´s they nearly had no subjects together with him anymore.

"Peter has been acting strange for the pass few days, has anyone tried asking him what the matter is?", Remus asked looking at James and then at Sirius. He too like James was concerned for their friend.

"Why don't we try talking to him at lunch?", Sirius suggested.

"Yes, we should do that", James said before glancing at Lily again. She was putting some herbs into their potion and a strand of her red hair had gone loose. She looked so beautiful, he thought with a dreamy look.

----- -----

Prue smiled at Lily. They had met during breakfast and Lily had then offered to work on the potion together.

"I´m sure I can handle them", she then said and grinned at Sirius. He was cute, charming and funny - a heartbraker. She guessed that he liked to play. As long as she knew that she´d be safe, wouldn´t she? She would just have to see.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you", Lily said casting a quick glance over at the boys in question, before returning to their potion making

Prue put some of the herbs into the potion and tried to concentrate on working at it again.

"So far everything is fine. Our dorm is huge and the whole castle is great", she then said answering Lily questiona bout how she was settling in.

Lily nodded and smiled when Prue said she was settling in.

"And we do have something for the eye, too", Prue added whispering and gestured to the boys infront of her.

Lily looked up at Prues words. Even she couldn't deny that Potter, Black and Lupin were good looking, what annoyed her was the fact that they knew they were good looking and used it as an advantage.

"Hmmm", was all she said to that remark and tipped her finely chopped herbs into the cauldron, which began to spit muli-colored drops into the air.

Prue nuged Lily in the chest when she only made 'hmmm'. "Come on, they are hot, aren´t they?", she whispered.

Lily was busily examining the potion, making sure it was the right color, that the instructions said it should have, when Prue asked that question. Tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear she glanced over at James, Sirius and Remus.

That was when she noticed James looking over. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she turned back to Prue.

"Yes, they're hot, but -", she was then interrupted by Sirius who had decided to come and interfere.

"Ladies", Sirius said with a grin, while leaning on the table and gazing at the substance inside their cauldron. His, James and Remus's potion wasn't going as well. He looked at Prue and grinned. Grinning at her was something he found himself doing quite a lot. Maybe he should ask her to the dance, he hadn't asked anyone yet.

Prue was about to ask 'but what', when she saw Sirius standing infront of her.

"Do you guys need help with your potion?", Prue asked grinning when she noticed his glance at their potion.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius. What was he doing? They should work on their potion! They needed good marks to get into the auror school after all and as they didn´t belong to the famous slug club they had to work hard for good marks!

Lily looked mortified when Prue asked Sirius if they needed help with their potion. "I'm sure they have everything under control, right Sirius?", she said with a smile, though her smile did appear rather strained.

Sirius in response grinned at Lily, she was so easy to wind up. "Well actually, your potion does look a little more ahead of ours, our potion is not spitting colored drops like yours. Any clue why ladies?"

Prue smiled at Sirius, grabbed a silver liquid and handed it to him. "Try this", she said looking at him. "But pay attention to the instructions about when to add it", she added with a teasing grin.

"Thanks", Sirius said when Prue gave him a bottle which was full of a silver liquid. He then smirked when she teased him. "Will do."

Remus who was listening to Sirius looked up. "Sirius stop distracting them and come and help me and James with this potion, will you?", he said, gesturing to Sirius to come back to their table.

Sirius just waved his hand. "In a minute. So, Prue, have you heard about the dance?", he then asked.

James grimaced at Remus. "It´s hopeless. You won´t change him anyway."

Remus sighed when James pointed out that it was useless to try and pry Sirius away from Prue. "Well it looks like it's just you and me then."

James nodded at Remus. Sirius obviouly was too busy to work on their potion right now. And he could understand that Sirius preferred to talk to Prue. He would have liked to talk to Lily, too, but Lily wouldn´t be as happy about that as Prue seemed to be. Why was Sirius always lucky with girls? Not that he wasn´t. He could have many girls, but he just wanted that one.

Lily groaned. "Sirius can you please sort out your love life after the lesson has finished!"

Sirius only ignored her remark and continued to look at Prue.

"What dance?", Prue asked interested. She hadn´t heared about it.

Lily frowned, sat down in her seat, took out her potions book and began to read it. There was nothing much else they could do to their potion now, and besides not much else would be done with Sirius around.

"Haven't you heard about the dance?", Sirius asked surprised.

"No, I haven´t heard anything. Just arrived last night, remember", Prue said giving Sirius a mischivious grin.

"So, what kind of dance is it?", she then asked. Their potion needed to be left alone for about 10 minutes anyway.

"It's a costume dance", Sirius said with a smile, he then picked up a pestle and playing with it.

"Cool, I like costume balls", Prue said smiling.

"Normally it's just a plain old formal, but Dumbledore wanted to make it interesting this time, I think. So want to go with me?", he asked again with a smirk.

Prue felt her heart beating faster, but didn´t let him see how happy she felt, that he asked her to the ball.

"Why not", she said giving him a grin. "And when is that ball?"

Lily groaned inwardly, why was she the only one who could see past Sirius charms? Flipping through the book she found her gaze wandering over to where James stood. She then quickly looked away again, annoyed with herself. She had found herself looking at James alot this yea,r which made her want to cringe. She couldn't be starting to like him, could she?

When Prue said yes to going to the ball with him, it took all of Sirius strength to stop himself from jumping up and thumping the air. "It's on Halloween. We will have a great time", he said enthusiastically.

Prue smiled. "I´m sure we will have a great time", she said.

Remus continue to tend to their potion that was bubbling merrily in the cauldron. "Can you retrieve the bottle Sirius is holding, James? We will need it in a moment and it doesn't look like Sirius is coming back anytime soon."

James nooded at Remus and turned to walk towards Sirius. "Can I have this?", he said and grabbed the liquid Sirius was holding.

He then looked at Lily awkwardly. "Hi Lily", he said silently, not knowing what else to say to her. She didn´t really like him after all.

"Yeah sure mate", Sirius muttered, but didn't even notice that James grabbed it from him.

Lily looked up, seeing that it was James who had spoken, she sat up a little straighter.

"Hello James, how is your potion coming along?", she then asked not really sure what else to say to him.

"With this it will be fine", James said smiling at Lily and showing her the liquid. He could hardly believe that she started a friendly conversation.

"So any ideas of what you might go as?", he then asked Prue.

When Sirius spoke again she thought for a moment. "I don´t really know", she admitted. "Will have to go and look for a costume." She wanted to ask him where she could find costumes here when she noticed Professor Slughorn coming their way.

"Watch out", she whispered to the two boys.

James had just wondered if he should ask Lily to the ball when he heared Prues warning and noticed Slughorn, too.

"Quick, Sirius", he muttered and turned to go back to Remus and their potion.

----- -----

Professor Slughorn was impressed with the potions he had seen so far and was about to go and see Lily's and her partners potion when he spotted that two boys, Potter and Black were talking to the girls. Clearing his throat loudly, he strolled over.

The students had noticed his arrival and the two boys had quickly returned to their own table.

"Now, now, let's see how well you have done. Ah splendid as usual Lily. You and your friend have done a wonderful job, twenty points to Gryffindor, I think."

Lily beamed at him and then at Prue. It was always a nice feeling to have earned house points for Gryffindor.

"Right, now Mr Potter, Black and Lupin, let's have a look at yours shall we?" Slughorn then walked up to their table and peered into their cauldron.

"Hmm, not bad, not bad my boys", he said grinning at them all in turn.

"Maybe if you were paying more attention to the potion than those lovely ladies behind you, you may have gotten further with it", he said with a wink before walking back to the front of the room.

"Right, it's almost the end of the lesson and I think it's clear who our class winners are", he said glancing at Prue and Lily.

"Now it's time for you all to clear away, oh and don't forgot to take a sample of your potions and putting them on my desk."

Prue raised an eyebrow at Slughorns behavoir. He was strange, unlike any teacher she had had before. But she didn´t really mind, as he praised their potion.

James was glad that their potion was 'not bad' and then hurried to get a sample to Slughorns desk before joining his friends again and heading towards the dungeon doors.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, what do you think? Has it potential? Want to read more?


	2. Chapter 2

Care of magical creatures - 5th years 

Regulus Black walked towards the edge of the forest where their usual care of magical creatures class was held. He wasn´t really in the mood to listen to random talk about magical creatures of any type. But when was he? He hated the subject. The only good thing was, that this was the last year he would have to take it.

Sighing he stopped, then joined the other Slytherins and gave them a nod. He wouldn´t really call them friends, but they were allys against the Gryffindors with whom they had care of magical creatures together.

Phoebe had already arrived for lesson with her new friend Marissa Longweat, a fellow Gryffindor. Being American had it's advantages when it came to being a new student. Everyone wanted to hear what she had to say, nearly everyone wanted to get to know the 'American girl', and Phoebe had to admitt, she enjoyed the attention.

"Hey, Marissa can i borrow a quill?", she asked. When Marissa handed her a quill she opened her 'care of magical creatures' book, quickly scribbled _Phoebe Halliwell_ on the first page and then handed the quill back to her friend with a smile.

The Teacher then made her grand appearance and glanced around at the students to make sure both houses were present. 

"Good", she said with a nod of her head. "Now that everyone is here I would like to inform you that today I have a treat for you!" Pausing for a dramatic effect she once again looked around to see if she had everyone's complete attention. "I'm happy to tell you that today we will begin our study on unicorns." A group of girls in front of Phoebe gasped in excitement and started to giggle loudly.

"Settle down! Settle down!", the teacher said loudly. "Now, even though I know how you Gryffindors and Slytherins hate working together, for today I want you to work in fours. That means two from Gryffindor and two from Slyhterin. Preferably two boys and two girls. Now chop, chop. We haven't got all day", she said clapping her hands as if she hoped this would motivate the group of students who now looked very down in the mouth indeed.

Regulus sighed when he heared that Slytherins had to work with Gryffindors. This was a nightmare!

He then frowned when their teacher waved him over to two Gryffindor girls.

"I am afraid you will have to work with these two, as you are only five Slytherin boys", she told Regulus and then turned to look at the others.

Regulus stared at her. This couldn´t be happening. Maybe he could pretend to feel sick?

Marissa looked gloomy at the fact that she and Phoebe would have to work with a Slytherin. "Great", she muttered as she pushed her blonde fringe out of her eyes and looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe didn't see what the big problem was, she remembered that Sirius or James had mentioned something about the Slytherins the night before and over breakfast she had heard a few people also talk about members of the Slytherin house. But at the end of the day, she was one who liked to give people a chance and not listen to other people's opinions on people.

Besides the boy the teacher had picked out to work with them didn't seem so menacing. Okay, so maybe he would look more approachable if he smiled, but the whole solemn look was working for him anyway.

"Come on", Phoebe then said, linking arms with Marissa. "The lesson is not going to go any quicker if we just stand here like idiots". She then practically dragged Marissa over to their new partner.

"Hi!", Phoebe said cheerfully, while smiling at him. "I'm Phoebe, nice to meet ya."

Regulus raised an eyebrow at her. What was going on? Gryffindors were never nice to Slytherins. Had they planned something? He would have to keep a close eye on them.

When Regulus just raised his eyebrow and said nothing in response to Phoebe's greeting, Marissa glanced at Phoebe and raised her own eyebrow giving her a look that said, _I told you so._

Professor Kettleburn then waved them all closer to the forrest and they suddenly saw unicorns standing there.

"I want you all to work in your groups and write down the differences between the adult and the baby unicorns that you can see here."

Regulus frowned again. Wasn´t it obvious what was different about them? And why did they have to do it in groups?

Phoebe brushed the whole, 'not saying hello back', aside and decided to listen to the teachers instructions instead. She then stood on tip toes and glanced over at the unicorns. She had never seen one before. "Awww, they´re cute", she said smiling at Marissa who was also 'oooooing' and 'ahing' at the sight of the creatures.

Regulus looked at the unicorns. They were beautiful, but he didn´t let anyone notice that he liked the sight of unicorns. He was above that!

"Well, let's get started", Phoebe then said after a few minutes of silence, it didn't look like either Marissa or the Slytherin were going to suggest anything.

As they were already standing by a tree Phoebe decided to sit down. Marissa soon joined her on the grass and both girls took out their books.

Once Phoebe was comfortable she looked up at Regulus who was still standing there frowning. "So are you just going to stand there all lesson and say nothing or are you going to sit and help?", she asked raising her own eyebrow.

Marissa made a little nosie and stared at Phoebe. It wasn't wise to talk to a Slytherin like that.

When the Gryffindor talked to him again Regulus turned around to look at her. He hadn´t even really payed her much attention before. Now he noticed, that she had to be one of the new students, as he had never seen her before. Maybe this was the reason why she had been nice to him, he now wondered. She might not have realized yet, that Gryffindors could not be nice to Slytherins.

"Fine", Regulus said, walked over to the girls and sat down.

Marissa flinched when Regulus spoke and then strolled over to them and sat down. She was weary of Slytherins and had never liked them, besides all Slytherins were associated with 'he who shall not be named, weren't they?

"It´s obvious that the babies are gold and don´t have a horn yet", Regulus said trying to work with them, especially as Professor Kettleburn was looking their way.

Phoebe wrote down what he said on her parchment and then glanced over at the unicorns who were now grazing.

"They turn silver when they're about two years old. They grow horns at around four. At about seven years old, they're fully grown and turn pure white", Marissa then said. She had remembered reading it out of a book.

Phoebe nodded and also wrote this down, she didn't have much knowledge when it came to unicorns. Her gran had told her and her sisters a few important facts about unicorns but those facts were not going to help her talk about the differences about an adult and it's infant.

"Oh, unicorn's prefer a woman's touch, only baby unicorns will let a male go near them as they're a bit more trusting when they are babies", Phoebe said with a grin, glad that she could also contribute in the group.

Regulus was glad that the two girls knew a lot about unicorns. This way he didn´t have to search his whole book for information.

"Have you two got anything else?" Phoebe then asked.

Regulus shook his head.

Professor Kettleburn then walked to their group again. "Ok, let´s see what you´ve got", she said and took the paper from Phoebe.

"While I look through your notes you can go to the unicorns and have a closer look at them. But the boys should only try to get close to the babies. The adults don´t trust men."

When Professor Kettleburn said that they could go and get a closer look at the unicorns, Phoebe was quickly on her feet.

"Come on Marissa", she said grabbing her friends arm and pulling her onto her feet. "Lets go."Tthey linked arms and Phoebe then looked over her shoulder at the Slytherin. "Are you coming?", she asked with another smile. He might not be to keen on being polite and friendly but she sure was.

Then before she could wait for a reply, Marissa was dragging Phoebe towards the grand animals. Phoebe guessed he would just follow if he wanted to.

"Ooh, you don't think they will run away, do you?", Marissa asked looking at the mother and it's baby.

"They shouldn't if we approach them carefully. Follow my lead", Phoebe said before slowly walking towards the animals. The unicorns who were eatingbefore, now watched the two girls cautiously.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you", Phoebe soothed as she walked closer. She stopped when she was two feet away and then held out her hand for the adult unicorn to sniff, which it did after a few moments of hesitation. Feeling positive that they would not bolt, Phoebe then took a step closer and stroked the unicorns glistening silver mane.

Regulus had been surprised when the new girl - what was her name again - asked him to come along. She definately didn´t behave like a Gryffindor.

He slowly followed her and her friend and watched how she went closer to the unicorn. When she started stroking the adult unicorn a small smile tuned up on his face, but it quickly vanished again when a few other Slytherins joined him.

Marissa soon joined Phoebe and now both girls were petting and stroking the unicorns. The unicorns seemed to be enjoying the attention now that they trusted the two girls.

"So, what's Mr-Frown-alot's name?", Phoebe then asked Marissa as she looked over at the Slytherin boy who was now standing with his fellow Slytherins. 

"Don't let them hear you call him that Phoebe, they'll make your school years hell if you're not careful", Marissa warned, glancing over at the Slytherin boys.

Phoebe rolled her brown eyes, this whole house seperation thing was stupid. "His name, Marissa?", she then asked.

"He's Regulus Black."

"Oh, I met his brother last night, Sirius. Wow, you wouldn't think they were brothers would you? With Sirius always smiling and this guy always frowning."

"Phoebe keep you voice down!", Marissa squealed casting cautious glances over at the Slytherins, checking that they hadn't heard. The unicorns stamped the ground nervously at the sound of her voice.

"For crying out loud, Marissa, I don't see what the problem is", Phoebe said with a small frown. She then turned and looked at Regulus and as if to make a point, waved over to him.

"Do you want to stroke the baby unicorn?", she called.

Regulus watched the girls and the unicorns. Many other girls now joined in and patted the unicorns. The new Gryffindor then suddenly waved at him and asked if he wanted to stroke the baby.

Regulus frowned deeply. What the hell was wrong with her? Even if she didn´t care about how Gryffindors had to behave, he did care. And being on friendly terms with any Gryffindor was just not possible. The looks on the other Slytherins faces proved that.

Phoebe noticed that he didn't seem to happy with the fact that she had asked him to join them.

"No thanks", he just said in an unfriendly tone and turned to walk away. The class was over now anyway.

Phoebe watched him walk away and then shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, I guess you can't win them all", she said brightly.

Marissa rolled her blue eyes. "Come on, lessons is over, we have Herbology next."

The two girls then grabbed their things and headed off to their next lesson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**the marauders dorm in the evening**

James entered their dorm with Sirius and Remus and noticed Peter lying on his bed.

"Hey Pete", he said and gave his friend a smile. He hadn´t seen him all day. They had had different classes and Peter hadn´t been at lunch or dinner with them.

"Where have you been all day? We missed you."

"Hi", Peter just said. He was in a bad mood. Divination had been a disaster. Of course he had never been good at it and mostly made things up, but it had always worked out rather good. Today Professor Foster however asked him how he even managed his OWL.

Besides that Peter still felt embarassed about the last evening when he dropped the glass.

"Had divination and hang out here", Peter said answering James question.

"What's the matter Pete?", Sirius asked as he flopped down on the bed beside Peter and nudged him. "Not like you to miss out on a meal, it was your favourite tonight as well."

Remus sat down on the bed next to Peter's and looked at his friend with concern, he knew that sometimes Peter felt left out. James and Sirius were popular, it was hard when you were kept in another persons shadow, Remus knew well what it felt like. Not that he was complaining, he personally wouldn't want to be in the spot light all the time, especially with his 'little problem'.

James threw himself on his bed and looked at his friends.

"I went to the kitchens and grabbed some stuff before dinner. Was hungry then", Peter said. It was half true. He had been hungry, but he also wanted to avoid another embarassing dinner.

James raised an eyebrow. "You could have told us and we all could have eaten here together", he said.

Peter looked at James. "Didn´t think of that."

James sighed. He was a bit worried about Peter. He seemed to hang around alone more and more and he often was in a broody mood.

"Come on, bloody tell us what's the matter and stop keeping us in suspense will you?", Sirius said to Peter with a grin.

Remus rolled his eyes, Sirius was never one to 'tread carefully'.

"Only if you want to tell us Peter of course, we just wanted to let you know that we're here if you want to talk", Remus said quickly, not wanting Peter to feel pressured into telling them anything he didn't want to.

Sirius gave Remus a mock glare. "Remus, he has to bloody tell us. Were his BEST friends."

Peter frowned when Sirius told him to tell them what was going on. How could he understand? He was popular, handsome and a very good student. Everything that he himself wasn´t.

James nodded at Sirius words. "He´s right, we are your best friends, Pete, you can tell us!"

Pater sighed. "It´s nothing. Just a lousy divination class with Foster yelling at me", he said deciding that his friends wouldn´t leave him alone if he didn´t at least tell them something.

"Foster is a git", Sirius said with a frown. "Just ignore him and let him return to his crystal balls", Sirius then stood and and plonked himself down on his own bed so he could spread out.

"I´ll try", Peter said sighing.

Remus watched Peter carefully. He felt that Peter wasn't telling them everything but he didn't say anything. He knew how annoying it was to have Sirius and James drag you into telling them something.

"Well if it helps, I didn't have a very good 'history of magic' lesson", Remus said with a shrug.

Peter looked over to Remus with a thankful smile, but knew that no lesson ever could be that bad for Remus. He just was a good student.

Sirius snorted. "I don't see why you continued with that lesson anyway, bloody boring."

"It was only boring because you never paid attention", Remus said.

"I have to agree with padfoot. History of magic is just too boring, especially if you pay attention!", James said laughing slightly.

Peter actually had to agree. He hadn´t continued history of magic, because of that fact.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friends. "Well, I happen to find the subject fascinating", he said before grinning at them.

Sirius continued to smirk. "So, are you all looking forward to the ball?", he then asked. "I definitely am."

"Does Miss Prue Halliwell have anything to do with the fact that your looking forward to the ball?", Remus teased.

Sirius laughed. "Indeed, she does mate."

James now laughed as well. Sirius just acted as always.

Peter frowned. Great, Sirius had a date, and one of the beautiful new girls, infront of whom he had humiliated himself already.

James grinned at his friends. "So, who wants to bet on how long Sirius and Prue will need to become a couple? And on how long it´ll last?"

Remus laughed at what James said, Sirius previous relationship neither lasted long nor ended smoothly. "I'll give it a week… tops", Remus said.

"Oi!", Sirius said grabbing his pillow and throwing it at James, and then grabbed his other one and threw it at Remus. "Cheeky gits", he mumbled trying to sound offended, even though he was grinning.

"Well, being honest, Sirius, your relationships do not last long", Remus said throwing the pillow back at his friend.

Peter now had to laugh, too. It was true, Sirius was a heartbreaker, but he didn´t really have long relationships and never seemed happy with a girl.

"I give you two weeks", he said. "Because she´s really pretty and many other guys want her, too."

James grinned. "Good bets. I´ll give you 10 days. Let´s see who wins", he said while throwing Sirius pillow back at him.

Remus smirked. "I still say a week".

Sirius glared at all his friends. "Y'know I'm hurt that my best friends would bet on my relationships. I would never do such a thing", he said trying to sound insulted.

He then laid back down on his bed. "And now I believe you all deserve the silent treatment."

Remus laughed. "Who wants to bet on how long Sirius can stay silent for? I bet five minutes."

James and Peter roared with laughter.

James then grinned at Peter. It seemed like his mood was better now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Girls dorms – Evening 

"Paige hold still", Phoebe said as she tried to finish the plait in the girls hair. She had spotted Paige earlier on, sitting in the common room by herself, and had invited her up to her room for a hair makeover.

"Sorry", Paige chirped as she licked her lollipop and watched Phoebe pait her hair in the mirror.

"So how was your first day?", Phoebe asked her, trying to make conversation. "Anything exciting happen?"

"Not really, oh, except this one girls hair caught fire in herbology. She stood too near to a fireplant", Paige said with a giggle. 

Pheobe laughed. "Ouch!" She then heard a knock on the door. She had almost forgotten that she had arranged a girly chat with her sisters in her room. She glanced at Paige, not really wanting to tell the girl to go away. Besides, Paige was nice. She was sure her sisters would like her once they got to know her.

"Come in, if you're a Halliwell", Phoebe yelled.

Piper opened the door laughing and walked into the 5th year girls dorm. Prue followed her.

"Hey Phoebs", Prue said and sat down on one of the beds. She then gave Paige a smile. "Hi Paige."

Piper smiled at her sister and then at Paige. She thought it was nice that Phoebe had invited Paige, too. They were all from Ohanzee after all and new here. They should stick together.

"Hi", Paige said with a smile as she watched Phoebes two older sisters walk in. The Halliwells had always been really popular at Ohanzee. Her friends would be so jealous to know that she was hanging out with them.

"Paige, keep your head still", Phoebe said, almost done with the plait. 

"So, have you heared about the Halloween ball yet?", Prue asked the other girls excitedly. She could hardly wait to tell them that she already had a date.

"Ball, what ball?", Phoebe asked, looking at her sister who now had Phoebes full attention. How come she hadn't heard of a Halloween ball?

Paige listened closely, a ball sounded like fun. The perfect oppurtunity to get dressed up.

Piper turned to look at Prue. "A ball? How do you know?"

"Got invited to it", Prue said and her face turned from an innocent look into a wide smile.

"Really?", Piper asked excitedly. Not that she would have doubted it, Prue always was surrounded by many boys. "By whom?"

Prue grinned. "Sirius Black. That hot guy we met yesterday evening at dinner", she answered in a dreamy voice.

"Lucky you, he's definitely a hotty", Phoebe said with a smirk. It wasn´t a surprise that Prue already had a date, being the oldest Prue always had more attention than her or Piper.

"Yes, he is", Prue said grinning.

"I hope I get asked", Phoebe then said, returning to Paige's hair. "Oh and talking of Blacks, I met Sirius's younger brother today", Phoebe added before patting Paige on the shoulder to let her know that she was done with her hair.

Paige then stood up and sat down on the bed opposite Phoebe's.

"Of course you will get asked, Phoebe", Prue quickly said. Phoebe was a boy magnet, even if she still was young.

"Prue is right", Piper quickly said looking at her younger sister. Of course Phoebe would get a date. But she wasn´t so sure about herself.

Phoebe smiled when both of her sisters reassured her about being asked to the ball. If they were back at Ohanzee, she knew she would be spoiled for choice with dates. Here she was not so sure.

"I bet we´ll all get dates", Prue said enthusiastically. "You, too, Paige. There have to be some cute 3rd or 4th years that would love to go with you."

Phoebe smirked when her sister said that. It was easy for her to say, she already had a date.

Paige grinned when Prue said there must be some boys around her age who would like to go with her. Paige already had her eye on a few certain boys.

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear", Phoebe then said, resting her head against her pillow.

Prue laughed. "Me neither. But I´m sure we´ll find something. Let´s worry about your dates first though. Who would you like to go with? Already spotted anyone?"

Piper made herself comfortable on one of the beds and thought for a moment. "I´m not sure... maybe Remus", she said silently and blushed. She had immediately liked him, especially as he was a bit quieter than Sirius and James.

"Cute, he's a sweetie, besides you two suit perfectly", Phoebe told Piper with a smile. Piper was the quietest out of the sisters and pretty shy too. It would be nice to see her with someone.

"Have you spotted someone Phoebe?", Paige then asked the youngest Halliwell. She liked Phoebe.

"No, not really. Shocking, I know", she said with a sigh as she flooped onto her bed, so she was laying. "You?", she then asked Paige.

Paige shook her head. It felt a little strange to be discussing boys with the sisters considering they were older than her. Phoebe smiled at her.

"That really is shocking, Phoebe", Prue said with a laugh. Her sister normally always spotted guys.

"What about Sirius brother? You said you met him. Isn´t he hot? I mean, he has to be, if he is Sirius brother..." Prue had a dreamy look on her face once more.

Piper grinned at Prue. "You really like him, don´t you?"

"Maybe. We´ll see", Prue answered grinning back.

Phoebe scrunched up her nose with the mention of Sirius brother, "Sirius brother, Regulus, is definitely attractive, in a dark mysterious way, but… ", Phoebe then propped herself on her elbows so she could look at Prue. "He's not really the talkative or friendly type, just moody and rude. Oh, and he is in Slytherin, not that it matters to me, but it seems to matter to everyone else."

Piper frowned. "Yes, I noticed, that thing between Slytherins and Gryffindors. There nearly was a fight after charms. I don´t really get what´s it all about, but the Slytherins weren´t really friendly towards me."

Prue nodded. She had noticed it, too. But right now she didn´t really care. Instead she turned to face Piper."I think you and Remus would be cute. Maybe you could go to the ball together?"

Piper sighed. "I don´t think he´d ask me."

"Then why don't you ask him?", Phoebe asked. "The worst thing he can say is no."

"Are you mad? You know me, I could never ask anyone out. And I bet he already has a date. I mean, he´s really good looking, so why shouldn´t he?"

Prue sighed at her sister. "That´s nothing to worry about. I can find out if he has a date yet or not", she said grinning.

Phoebe smirked at Piper and made a mental note to help her sister become more confident, especially around the opposite sex.

"You know all you have to say is: 'Hi Remus do you fancy going to the ball with me?' How hard is that?", Phoebe asked Piper, raising her eyebrow.

Piper frowned again. "For me it is hard!" 

She then got up. "I think I'll go to bed now. I´m a bit tired", she said. It was the truth, but she also didn´t want her sisters to go on about asking Remus to the ball. She wouldn´t do it anyway.

Prue looked at Piper and sighed. Phoebe echoed Prue's sigh when Piper stood up. "Fine, spoiled sport", Phoebe said with a mock glare at Piper.

Phoebe then looked at her older sister. "I guess that means you will be deserting me too then?", she questioned trying to lay the guilt trip on them, something only she could easily do, being the youngest. 

Paige stiffled a giggle, she liked Phoebe's humor.

Piper just ignored Phoebe. "I´ll see you tomorrow", she said while heading out to go to her own dorm.

Prue looked after her and then turned to Phoebe.

"If you want to get rid of me", she said with a grin. Then her face turned to a thoutful gaze.

"We will have to do something to help Piper. I´ll find out if Remus has a date yet. And then we can work on making them go together or finding Piper someone else to go with. You two in on it?"

"Good idea, the sooner Piper gets a boyfriend the better, it will do her some good. Besides she's a Halliwell, Halliwell's always get their men", she said dryly. It was far from the truth considering that grams didn't have anyone and mum and dad had split up before she had died.

Paige grinned when Prue included her on the plan. "Sure, I'll do what I can."

"Great, well while you ask Sirius about Remus I'll look around for some other date-able guys for a back up and maybe I will get a date in the process", Phoebe said cheerfully.

"Sounds like a plan", Prue said grinning. She then got up.

"I´ll go to bed now, too. Need my beauty sleep", she said with a laugh.

"I will see you two tomorrow."

"Okay, night Prue, sleep tight", Phoebe said in a sing-song voice, as her sister left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Y'know Paige, I'm getting a little sleepy myself. I'll see you at breakfast, yeah?"

Paige nodded and stood up. "Okay Phoebe, I'll see you tomorrow, night."

"Night Paige and you can call me Pheebs!" she said with a grin, before flopping back down on her bed with a sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

I found some spelling mistake sin the last 2 chapters after rereading them. So I uploaded them again. Hope everythings ok now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast, the next day 

The Great Hall was packed full of students when Phoebe walked in, striding confidently over towards the Gryffindor table. She hadn't forgotten her mission of the day, which was to look out for suitable guys for Piper, while finding herself a date as well. The one thing, or the two things she had forgotten that morning were infact her sisters. But that wasn't a huge problem as she was sure they would be heading down for breakfast shortly anyway.

Sitting down, Pheobe flashed a 'cute' smile towards some six and seventh year boys, who were looking at her with interest. She then grabbed a few slices of toast.

"Well isn't it Prues little sister", Sirius said, as he sat down opposite the petite brunette.

"I have a name y'know", Phoebe said scornfully, even though a smile played on her lips.

"Morning Phoebe", Remus said, sitting down beside her. "Where are your sisters?"

"Oh, probably getting ready", Phoebe said brightly, while pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Hi Phoebe, can I sit with you?" Paige had just entered the great hall and seeing the youngest Halliwell had decided to go and join her.

Phoebe looked up. _Boy, I'm popular this morning_. "Sure Paige, take a seat."

Piper then walked into the Great Hall and looked around. She hadn´t seen her sisters in the common room and hoped that they already were at breakfast.

Seeing Phoebe she smiled and walked over to her and the small group around her. Then she noticed that Remus sat near Phoebe and blushed. Why did she have to tell her sisters and Paige that she liked him last evening? They surely would make a big deal out of it, which was the last thing she needed, especially as she didn´t even know Remus.

"Morning", Piper said while sitting down and giving the others a smile.

"Morning", Remus answered with a warm smile while watching the pretty brunette sit down. "Did you sleep well?"

Piper looked up surprised at Remus question. She gave him a shy smile and nodded. Then she grabbed some toast to busy herself.

"And you?", she then managed to ask while glancing at him.

Remus smiled when Piper nodded, he then filled up his plate with bacon, sausages and eggs.

"Yes, thank you for asking Piper."

A small smirk appeared on Phoebe's face, as she watched Remus smile at the slightly red-faced Piper. _Obvious much!_

Feeling a pair of ey's upon her, she then noticed Sirius looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Oh god, had he caught on that Piper liked Remus? If he had she would get the blame for it.

She raised both of her own eyebrows, giving Sirius a look that said 'what are you looking at?'

----- -----

James and Peter entered the Great Hall and noticed Remus and Sirius sitting next to Phoebe and Piper. Peter frowned when he saw them, but didn´t have a chance to escape, as James dragged him along.

Sirius chuckled at Phoebes look, then noticed James and Peter and waved at them. "Morning you two, sorry that I didn't wait. I was hungry". There was also the fact that he wanted to see Prue, but she was not even here yet.

Peter sat down next to Sirius and immediately started to grab some food. "Morning", he mumbled and then didn´t look up again.

James raised an eyebrow at Peter, but didn´t say anything infront of the girls. He then grinned at Sirius and the others before looking around the Hall for Lily, as he always did.

"Morning James, Peter", Phoebe said cheerfully, a small smirk playing on her lips as she looked at Peter, her eye's dancing with amusement as she remembered what had happened the other night with the drink.

----- -----

Prue entered the Great Hall, yawning. She had been laying in bed awake for too long. First she had thought about how to make Piper and Remus go to the ball together and then she had thought about Sirius.

When she saw her sisters sitting with Sirius and his friends she however smiled and quickly walked over to them. 

"Hi", she said while sitting down opposte of Sirius and grinning at him.

Sirius had already tucked into his breakfast, when he heard Prues voice floating into his mind. He looked up and grinned impishly at her. "Wow, you're definitely a morning person", he said taking in her appearance. She looked great.

Phoebe made a small grunting noise, as she rolled her eyes at Sirius comment to her sister. She then smiled over at the boys she had been smiling at earlier, only to recieve a death glare from one of their girlfriends. _Ouch!_

Prue smiled at Sirius. She wasn´t really a morning person, but she felt happy at the moment.

She then helped herself to some eggs and pumpkin juice while noticing that Piper glanced at Remus. Grinning she then started to eat. She would talk to Sirius about Remus later. If Remus didn´t have a date yet he´d have one soon!

Sirius noticed Prue grinning in Remus and Pipers direction. Was there something going on that he didn't know about? Raising an eyebrow, he gave Prue a meaningful look, hoping that she would shed some light on the matter.

Phoebe who was now taking the pleasure of scrambling her eggs on her plate instead of having to watch both of her sisters flirt, sighed slightly before taking a mouthful of egg.

Prue grinned at Sirius and then whispered to him. "Later."

A smirk appeared on Sirius lips. He would make sure she would tell him later. He wasn't going to let her forget to tell him when he was this curious.

----- -----

Lily walked into the Great Hall with a group of friends, all of them were chatting in excited whispers. Taking their seats at the top end of the Gryffindor table, Lily glanced down towards James and his 'gang'.

James saw Lily coming in with her usual lot of friends. He just wished he could be among them. But as usual she didn´t pay him much attention.

----- -----

Andrew Weasley entered the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table. He was still sleepy. Suddenly someone pushed him from behind and he stumbled forward, knocking right into the back of a girl.

Roaring laughter then could be heared from a group of Slytherins nearby.

Paige who was sitting next to Peter, looked up when she heard the Slytherins make a show of laughing loudly and pointing over at a Gryffindor boy that had just bumped into a girl who shrieked and snapped at him to watch where he was going.

The boy was in her year, she had even been put in his group in potions the day before. Feeling sorry for him, she cast a glare over in the Slyhterin direction.

Phoebe had also taken an interest in what had happened and was glancing over at the commotion.

James frowned. He had seen Severus Snape push the redheaded Gryffindor. 

"It wasn´t my fault", Andrew snapped at the girl and then looked angrily at the group of Slytherins. While he did so Snape suddenly was lifted off his feet and hang in midair.

Now it was Andrews turn to laugh and almost everyone else joined in.

Sirius turned away from Prue when he heard the commotion. Severus Snape was hanging upside down in mid-air, his robes were over his head and his rather un-flattering boxers were on show to everyone in the Great Hall.

James grinned evily and then looked innocently at his friends while putting his wand away quickly. Snivellus once more got what he diserved.

Everyone else had joined in with the laughter, except for Lily, who found this in-justice rather sickening more than anything. James Potter and his bunch of followers were just as bad as Severus. Ignoring the scene, she quickly stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Prue laughed and grinned at James. "Well done", she said grinning.

"Yeah, that was awesome", Paige agreed.

Phoebe was laughing as loudly as the rest. It was a neat spell! Once the Slytherin was back on his feet she turned and looked at James. "You SO have to teach me how to do that!"

Remus was shaking his head. "James", he warned while trying not to smile. He too had found it funny, but if James was caught he would be in trouble.

James smiled at Phoebe. "Sure, just don´t tell anyone", he said not wanting to get another detention.

"Great!", Phoebe said cheerfully. She was sure the spell would come in handy at some point in the near future.

Peters mood now was a lot better. Making fun of Snivellus always cheered him up.

James still grinned. He was glad that their new friends liked what he did. If only Lily could do the same... But she was storming out of the Great Hall and James grin faded.

Piper had laughed, too, but she would never do anything like that. She would be too afraid to get caught. When she noticed Remus shaking his head at James she started to smile. Maybe he saw this the same way she did?

Andrew turned around and grinned at James and his friends. It was well know among the students that James liked to do this to Snape, so he was sure James had done it now, too.

"Thanks", he said grinning and then sat down nearby where more third years were sitting.

Remus felt a pair of eyes upon him. Glancing up he noticed that Piper was smiling at him. He smiled in return before turning his glance away shyly.

When Remus catched her looking at him Piper quickly looked away and blushed.

Prue noticed Piper blushing and grinned again. Her sister was so cute when she liked a guy.

Sirius was still chuckling to himself, watching Snape hanging like that never grew old. Glancing over at Prue, he wondered if she wanted to walk to DADA with him. He wanted to know desperatly what the big secret was, but also wanted to spend some time with her, alone.

Phoebe then stood up. "Well, I'm going to go and get my books and then go to my lesson, catch y'all later." With a quick wave, she then walked out of the Great Hall.

Seeing this as the perfect oppertunity, Sirius looked at Prue. "Hey, fancy some company on your way to DADA?", he asked.

"Sure", she answered. She had just finished her breakfast anyway.

"Let´s go", she said and waved goodbye to the others before getting up.

James raised an eyebrow at Sirius. Why had he already finished breakfast? He usualy wasn´t that fast. It had to be Prue.

Sirius grinned, pleased that he got the response he wanted. "See you in DADA", he told his friends before walking out of the hall with Prue.

Peter frowned at Sirius words. He wouldn´t be in DADA with his friends. He had divination again, which he wasn´t really happy about. At least he would have charms with his friends this afternoon, he then thought. And it was the last divination lesson this week.

Paige, now that Phoebe had gone decided that it was time for her to leave too. "Um, I better be going too. Bye", she said leaving the group that was getting smaller and smaller.

Remus waved at Sirius and then smiled at Piper again before pouring himself another glass of pumpkin juice.

When her sisters were gone Piper quickly got up, too. "I´ll see you later", she said and walked out of the Great Hall towards the ancient runes class room.

James looked after the girls and then turned to his friends again. "Hurry up, or we´ll be late."

Remus nodded and quickly took one last sip of his pumpkin juice before standing up. "We will see you later Pete, okay?", he said with a kind smile.

Peter just nodded and then walked out of the Great Hall with his friends, but when they turned right he turned left.

----- -----

Andrew noticed that Paige had gotten up and stood up himself when she walked by.

"Paige, right?", he asked with a shy smile. They had worked on a potion together the last day and he thought it would be nice to try and get to know her better, as she was the only new student in their year. He surely would have hated that.

Hearing someone say her name, Paige looked over her shoulder to see Andrew standing behind her.

"Yeah", she said, giving him a fleeting smile. "And you're Andrew". It wasn't a question, she knew who he was. Watching him curiously she wondered if he wanted anything specifically. She didn't want to be late for class on her second day.

Andrew gave Paige a smile. "Yes, that´s me", he said.

"Uhm... I'm… we're going to be late for class and I need to get my books."

"You´re right. We should hurry. I know a short cut", he then added with a grin and started walking.

Paige smiled when he mentioned the short cut. This was good.

"Great" she said enthusiastically, quickly following him out of the Great Hall.

----- ----- ----- -----

Sirius literally swaggered down the corridor beside Prue. He occasionally threw her a few jokes to make her laugh. It was what he liked to do, make girls laugh.

Prue enjoyed Sirius company. He was funny and smart. That´s what she liked about guys. And of course he is very good looking, she then added in thoughts while glancing at him.

"So what's going on?", he then suddenly questioned when he finally felt he had done enough 'impressing' for a while.

"What's so amusing about Remus and your sister?" He was rubbish with names, out of the three Halliwells the only name he knew was Prues. 

"Care to fill me in?" By the number of questions he had asked, it was certainly obvious that he was enthusiastic to know.

Grinning Prue looked at him. "Nothing is funny. They are just cute, don´t you think?", she asked with a smile.

"Cute…", he paused for a moment. Cute had never even crossed his mind at all.

Prue gave him a look. Men were so unromantic if it came to things like that.

Sirius slowly gave Prue a questioning look. "Why, does you sister fancy Remus?", he asked. He considered it for a moment and wondered if Remus liked Piper at all.

"Come on there has got to be more to it than you just thinking that they're cute."

"Well, I don´t know why, but I´m sure she does", Prue said and then turned to face Sirius directly. "But don´t dare tell anyone!"

Then she started to walk again. "Does Remus have a date for the ball yet?", she then asked with an innocent look on her face.

Sirius shook his head. "Don't be daft. Remus is as shy as they come. I doubt he will have a date", he mumbled, feeling slightly bad about the way he was talking about his friend, even though it was the truth.

"Why, is Piper going to ask him out?"

Prue almost laughed. "Piper? She would never manage to do that", she admitted.

She thought for a moment and then looked at Sirius again. "We will have to come up with something, I guess. Any ideas?", she asked. She really hoped he´d help her.

Sirius frowned slightly. He didn't think Remus would appreciate him setting him up with someone. Besides, one reason Remus never got close to any girl was because of his werewolf problem.

"No, not really. But I guess we could always lock them in a room to get them talking", he joked.

Prue laughed at that. She hadn´t noticed his frown.

"Well, if we can´t find another way we could always tell Remus that he has to ask her out because she would have to go alone otherwise. He couldn´t let that happen, could he?", she asked before walking into the DADA classroom.

Sirius brightened up slightly. "That could work! Remus has always been a gentleman", he said nodding his head. "I bow down to you, that's a good idea."

He gave her a grin before entering the classroom. Hardly anyone was there yet, except for a few Slytherins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**tuesday afternoon - the library**

Piper walked through the huge library and looked around. She certainly would get every book she needed here. She would just have to find it, she then thought to herself while looking around.

She then started to search for the ancient runes section. She really needed a translation book for a text they had to translate as homework. It looked as if she was a bit behind everyone else, but that was no wonder, as their teacher at Ohanzee sucked.

Remus was studying for charms. He was sitting at his favourite table by one of the libraries windows. He was just writing down the pronounciation of a certain charm when he heard someone searching the books close to him in the 'Rune translation section'.

Looking up he noticed that it was Piper Halliwell. He stood up, deciding that she probably needed some help.

"What are you looking for, maybe I can help?", he asked.

Piper looked up surprised when she heared a voice. Noticing that it was Remus she smiled shyly at him.

"I need a translation book for ancient runes or I won´t manage to translate our homework. Do you know which one is good?", she asked and was surprised that she didn´t stutter. But why should she? There was no reason to, was there? None besides that good looking guy infront of you, she then thought and blushed.

"Sure, there is a great book on ancient runes that helped me all the way through my sixth year", he said with a smile. Running a finger along the dusty books on the shelf he soon found the book he was looking for.

"Here", he said taking the book and handing it to her. "This should help."

Piper watched him looking for the book and smiled happily when he found it and gave it to her.

"Thanks, Remus", she said. "So, you are taking ancient runes, too? Not many students are interested in it."

Remus nodded. "Yeah the subject always interested me. It's hard work, but it's a lot of fun once you get the hang of it", he said with a smile.

"If you like you can share my table, that way, if you need any help I can see what I can do", he suggested helpfully. Being a new student must be hard, especially when it was in the middle of a school year.

Piper was glad that he liked ancient runes, too. They already had something in common now.

"Thanks", she then said and sat down at the table. She wasn´t sure if she could concentrate on her ancient runes translation this way, but it gave her the opportunity to be close to him. And if she needed help she could ask him, like he offered.

"What are you studying?", she then asked while opening her translation book and getting her homework out.

"Charms", he said sitting back down in his seat. He picked his quill back up and smiled again.  
He was surprised about how relaxed he was around Piper. Most of the time he tried to avoid girls as much as possible, in fear of getting attached.

"Oh, I love charms. It´s my fave subject", Piper said smiling.

He then glanced at the translation book before looking back at her. "How are you settling in with you classes?", he asked.

Piper thought for a moment. "Pretty good in all subjects but ancient runes. My teacher at our old school sucked and I´m a bit behind. Hopefully I can catch up with this", she said pointing at the book he gave her.

Remus nodded. "Well, if you ever need any help, let me know. I tutor some younger kids. It's a homework club. I'm not suggesting you come to it, but if you ever need any help, I'll be happy to assit." Okay, he was rambling now. Blushing slightly, he looked back down at his notes.

Piper smiled at him. He really offered to help her. This was great. This way she would be able to spend time with him.

"Thanks for the offer. I surely will take you up on it."

She then looked at her homework and started to translate the text.

For about half an hour Remus remained silent, only occasionally glancing at the girl opposite him.

Piper tried to concentrate on her homework and the runes that she was looking at. It wasn´t easy, but she managed to translate most of the text.

Once Remus felt he had studied enough for the time being, he turned his attention back on Piper. Watching her thoughtfully for a moment, he wondered if Hogwarts was much different to her old school.

"How is the translating coming along?", he asked finally.

Piper was searching for the five runes she hadn´t managed to find before, when Remus spoke again. Looking up from the translation book she gave him a small smile.

"Not so bad thanks to the book, but I still can´t find what these runes mean", she said and showed them to Remus.

Remus studied the runes carefully and then took the book from Piper and flipped to the last chapter.

"Here, the translations are at the back. I remember because I had trouble with those ones last year", he said with a smile, pointing to the five translations on the page.

Piper was glad when he showed her where the translation was and also that he had had trouble with them, too. This meant she wasn´t too stupid for not finding out herself, right?

Handing the book back to her, Remus by accident brushed his hand against hers. "Sorry", he said quietly embarrassed.

Pipers thoughts were interrupted when his hand suddenly brushed against hers. It was a nice feeling. But then he said 'sorry'. Why was he sorry? There was nothing to be sorry for, was there?

She looked at him and then decided to just ask: "What for?"

Remus was caught off guard when Piper asked him what he was sorry for. What exactly was he sorry for? Blushing again, he tried to think of something to say.

"Uh, sorry, it's a habit", he said with a smile, hoping she would dismiss it. He then realized that he had said sorry again. A smile appeared on his face, amused at his own foolishness.

"It's a bad habit, I know."

Piper was a bit confused about what he meant, but thought it would be best not to ask again. Instead she gave him a small smile.

"I know people with worse habbits", she then said trying to lighten the situation a bit.

Remus chuckled, glad that the awkward moment had passed. He then smiled. 

"So, are you done now?", he asked looking down at her homework. If she had he was going to offer her some company back to the common room.

"Yes, I´m done", Piper said packing up her stuff. She could write the last few sentences down before going to bed. Now she couldn´t concentrate anymore anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**tuesday - divination for 3rd years**

Paige tried to listen to the teacher but no matter how hard she concentrated, her mind was just elsewhere. She wondered if her parents were missing her as much as she missed them. She guessed recently they thought of her as a bit of screw up and she didn't blame them. Her record of good behaviour wasn't brilliant in her old school.

Andrew sat at the back of the room and barely heared what their teacher was saying. It was all nonesense in his opinion anyway. He almost fell asleep when he suddenly heared that they should read out of eachothers teacups.

Andrew glanced at Paige who was sitting near him. After they had gone to their first lesson together he had decided that Paige was a nice girl and that he liked hanging out with her.

Suddenly everyone around Paige had sprung to action, looking confused she noticed a tea cup infront of her and picked it up with a frown.

"Ok, let´s see what the future holds for you", Andrew said now grinning and grabbed Paiges teacup to analyse it with the help of his book.

Startled, Paige opened her mouth. Raising an eyebrow she finally understood what they were supposed to do.

Andrew grinned when Paige snapped out of her day dreams.

"Not your fave subject either, I guess", he whispered while looking at Paiges teacup.

Paige shot him a glance while looking through her book. "I don't believe we can find out our futures at the bottom of a cup, no. Divination is for people who like to dream, not for the realist." Paige considered herself a realist, dreams were kids stuff.

"Right", she then said taking his cup off the table and staring at it's contents in a quizzical manner.

"Erm, I think I can see a… a sun at the bottom of your cup", she said as she flipped through her book looking for the meaning of a sun.

Andrew tried to find out what the sign he saw in Paiges cup could be. Flipping through his book Andrew looked for anything that looked similar to it. But he didn´t find anything.Sighing he looked at Paige again. "This sucks! I can´t find out what´s in your teacup. It looks like a sign set in a circle, doesn´t it?", he asked holding the cup to Paige.

Paige frowned and glanced at the cup. The shape was weird. "Maybe you should ask the teacher what it means?", she suggested.

"Oh and your cup is telling you that some good fortune is going to come your way."

Before Andrew could tell Paige that their teacher surely would have no idea what the sign meant she arrived and looked curious and with wide blue eyes at Andrew and Paige.

"What did you find out my dears?", the old and rather fat woman asked in a singsong voice.

Andrew sighed. "My future swill be great of course, but I´m not sure what Paiges cup wants to tell us. I can´t find this weird sign in my book", he admitted and held the cup to his Professor.

The Professor took the cup off Andrew and glanced at the specs of tea leaves at the bottom of the cup. Her eyes grew wide and she glanced at Paige.

"You, my dear have a great destiny awaiting you", she said glancing back at the cup.

"I do?", Paige asked trying to sound surprised. The least she could do was entertain the woman.

"It's unclear on what that destiny is… but it is of great power. I'm sure of it."

Paige frowned. "So what exactly is that symbol?"

The professor looked back at Paige. "I'm not sure, but I have seen this symbol before. This however is not the point. When a symbol appears as clearly as this, it is of great importance, Paige."

Paige really did try to act interested and surprised but to her this was all a load of nonsense. She glanced at Andrew to see what he thought.

Andrew raised an eyebrow at what the Professor said and grimaced behind her back. To him this was just another foolish crap of their teacher.

When they finally were alone again Andrew leaned in closer to Paige. "You have a great destiny awaiting you", he said imitationg the professors sing sang voice.

The students near Paige and Andrew started to giggle.

The look of complete confusion disappeared off Paiges face when Andrew did the imitation and she giggled slightly along with the other students.

She then smirked. "You're just jealous that my future looks better than yours", she teased.

Andrew laughed. He liked Paige. It was fun to hang out with her.

"Hey, my future is great. You just have a destiny", he said when the bell rang. "I do prefer the fortune, you know", he then added while packing his stuff and hurrying towards the door.

"Come on, Paige, before she tells you more about your future."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday afternoon 

Prue sat in the Gryffindor common room and thought. Piper still didn´t have a date for the ball and neither did Remus as far as she knew. What were they waiting for, Prue wondered sighing. There were only three days left till the ball after all.

I have to make them go together, Prue thought and started making a plan when she suddenly noticed someone coming towards her.

"So, what are you up to?", Sirius asked with a smirk. He then ungracefully flopped down on the seat next to Prue and watched her curiously. He could just sit there, watch her and be quite happy. 

Glancing around the common room, he noticed Remus sitting by the window reading a book. Damn, weren't he and Prue supposed to set Remus and Piper up?

"So", he said making a show of glancing over at Remus. "Thought of anything yet?"

"That´s what I´m thinking about", Prue said, noticing Sirius glance at Remus.

"Do you think we could just go to him and tell him to ask Piper to the ball because she´s so unhappy that noone asked her yet?"

Sirius shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Besides, honesty is the best policy, right?", he said with a cheeky grin. He then jumped to his feet and offered a hand to Prue to help her up.

"Shall we?" he said, with another smirk.

Prue smiled when Sirius offered her his hand. He was so cute and she could hardly believe that he was interested in her.

Then they walked over to Remus who was reading.

----- -----

Remus was sitting there, being absorbed into the storyline of the book, so it was understandable, that he didn't look too happy when he spotted Prue and Sirius walking over to him. 

"Hi", he said planting a smile onto his face.

"Hi Remus", Prue said smiling at him. "Do you have a minute? We need to ask you something."

Remus ignored the huge smirk on Sirius face and instead focused his attention on Prue. He nodded and closed his book. He would return to it later.

"Ask away."

Before Prue could say anything, Sirius spoke up.

"So, Remus fancy going to the ball with Piper?" Okay, so it was blunt but at least he was going straight to the point of things.

Remus raised both his eyebrows. "Are you trying to set me up with a date?" What was Sirius thinking? He knew how he felt about keeping away from girls. It was for their own safety.

Prue sighed and gave Sirius a death glare. Couldn´t he find a nicer way to ask Remus? But he was a guy, what did she expect?

Sirius opened his mouth to reply to Remus question, but seeing the glare Prue was giving him, he closed it quickly. What was her problem?

Prue then turned to look at Remus and gave him an awkward smile.

"No, actually we are trying to set Piper up with a date. She doesn´t have someone to go with and doesn´t know much people so far. And I think she´s really sad, that noone asked her out yet. So, we just thought as you don´t have a date yet either you might go with her?", Prue said still looking at Remus to see his reaction.

"We could all hang out as friends then", she quickly added hoping, that he would agree then.

Remus listened to Prue carefully. The expression on his face gave away nothing. His reaction to begin with was to politely say no and make some sort of excuse as to the reason why he would not be attending the ball at all. But the thought of Piper upset and dateless struck a cord.

"Okay, I'll ask Piper to the ball", he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth without him even realizing. _What had he done?_

By the look on Remus face Prue was sure he´d say no. But then he suddenly agreed. A smile appeared on her face.

Remus glanced at Sirius and gave him a slight gare, as if to say _'don't ever do this again!'_

Sirius purposely avoided Remus gaze knowing ,that his friend would not be very impressed with him right now.

"Thanks Remus", Prue said and then grinned at Sirius."I owe you one", she then added to Remus before turning around and leaving. She didn´t want to stay and give Remus the chance to change his mind or something.

"Great, well thats sorted then", Sirius muttered, then risked a glance at Remus and gave him a grin before following Prue.

Remus shook his head. Sirius was acting like a love-struck puppy. It was rathering sickening in his opinion.

"So, what do you want to do now?", Sirius asked Pure with a grin.

"Celebrate?", Prue said laughing slightly.

"Thanks", she then said smiling at Sirius. She was glad that they had managed to get Piper a date with the boy she liked and she was also glad to have met Sirius. She felt really good with him around. She had been going out with many guys, but she had never felt like she felt now.

"I´m not sure what we could do. What would you like to do?", she then asked wanting to do something that he liked after he had helped her.

There was plently of things Sirius would like to do, but most wouldn't be that appropriate.

"We could go for a walk?", he suggested. He could always do with some air after being stuck inside for a while.

"It's stopped raining."

"Good idea", Prue said still smiling. "I haven´t really seen much of the grounds so far. The weather mostly was too bad for it."

She then turned to go to the girls dorms. "I´ll just grab my coat and will be back shortly."

With that she hurried away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday Morning 

He didn't know why he had agreed to ask Piper out to the ball. She was a nice girl. He didn't want to hurt her. Sighing, Remus glanced towards the girls stairs for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had been waiting for over half an hour for Piper to come down into the common room. Nearly everyone else had gone to breakfast.

Maybe if luck had it, Piper would already have a date by now and she would turn him down. Tapping his fingers on the table by the fire, he glanced towards the stairs again, perking up slightly when he heard footsteps.

Piper walked down the stairs from the girls dorms, still a bit tired. She looked around the common room, hoping that Prue or Phoebe would be there, but they weren´t. The common room was almost empty. She then noticed Remus sitting by himself.

"Hi Remus", she said giving him a shy smile. "Have you seen my sisters?"

When Piper appeared at the bottom of the girls stairs, Remus stood up, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Hi Piper, they have gone down to breakfast", he said trying to remain calm and slow down his beating heart.

Piper frowned when she heared that her sisters had gone to the Great Hall already. She had hoped they´d wait for her.

"Listen Piper, I wanted to ask you something…" This was harder than he had thought it would be.

"Have you got a date for the ball already?", he asked, putting off actually asking her out.

When Remus spoke again Piper looked at him surprised. She was even more surprised when he asked if she had a date yet. What was he doing? He wasn´t trying to ask her to the ball, was he? Her heart suddenly started to beat faster.

"No", was all she managed to say while glancing at him awkwardly.

Remus wasn't sure if he was happy that Piper didn´t have a date or not. All logic had left him about five minutes ago and in its place was a nervous teenage boy.

"Then, maybe… you would like to accompany me to the ball?", he asked, avoiding her gaze. God, what if she said no?

Piper stared at him unbelievingly. Was he really asking her out? It took her some time to find her voice again and somehow it didn´t sound like her own when she answered.

"Sure, I´d love to", she said blushing and looked down.

When she didn't reply straight away, Remus thought the worst. He was about to excuse himself and go down to breakfast when she suddenly spoke.

He looked up and a smile appeared on his face. "Great. Shall we go down to breakfast?", he then asked, still smiling at her. He was evidently relieved that she had said yes.

Piper nodded at him and then started to walk with him to the portrait. Suddenly she didn´t mind anymore that Prue and Phoebe had gone to breakfast without her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hogsmeade sunday afternoon 

Prue entered one of the shops with her sisters. She was really glad that Pipers mood was better. It would be much more fun to buy their dresses now.

"I still can´t believe he asked me to the ball", Piper said grinning widely. Then she walked towards the costumes and looked at them.

Prue held up two costumes for the others to see. "What do you think? Should I try out the angel or the devil costume?"

"Devil", Phoebe said quickly, without even glancing up to check out Prues choice of costumes. She then disappeared into the racks of different costumes. She had no idea what kind of costume she was looking for, but she knew that it had to be perfect.

Prue grinned, took the devils costume and continued looking through the shop.

Piper laughed slightly at Phoebes remark and then grabbed the angel costume for herself. "If you don´t want it, Prue, I´ll try it on.

"Sure", Prue replied while grabbing a spider costume. "Look at this one."

"What do you think I should go as?", Phoebe called out to her sisters.

Piper laughed when she saw the spider costume. Then she noticed a pretty pink dress with a tiara. She quickly went over to it and grabbed it, just before another girl could take it. The girl shot Piper an annoyed look and then turned around.

"That´s pretty", Prue said while walking towards one of the cabins with her hands full of several costumes.

"Uh guys, did you hear me?", Phoebe whined. Walking back out into the open with her hands on her hips, she looked at her sisters. Rolling her eyes, she noticed Prue walk into one of the dressing rooms. 'Great, thanks for your help!', she thought glumly while glancing around for a costume that may appeal to her.

Prue then looked out of the cabin and at Phoebe. "Sorry, Phoebs what did you say? Was busy looking at all the great costumes", she said with and appologetic smile.

Phoebe pouted slightly, being the youngest it was something she was allowed to do.

Piper walked over to Phoebe. "Let me see...", she said looking around. "What about that fairie costume? Or the alien costume over there? And this evil witch costume is cool, too."

"Well, the alien costume is pretty cool, but I want to impress my date, y'know!" Glancing around, she picked up the fairy costume.

"This could be pretty good once I have modified it a bit", she said to Piper.

Prue laughed from the inside of her cabin.

"Don´t cut off too much", she said teasingly.

Piper giggled and then made her way to the cabin next to Prues.

In that moment Prue came out of her cabin wearing the devils costume.

Piper peered out of her cabin and raised an eyebrow. "It´s hot. Phoebe wouldn´t have to cut anything off that one!"

Phoebe who was examing the fairy outfit, looked up when Prue walked out wearing her devil costume.

"I gotta say, Piper is right. That costume is hot, you will have all the guys oogling you", she said with a grin.

"Allright, I get it", Prue said disappearing in her cabin again.

Phoebe then looked at Piper. "What are you trying on, Piper?", she asked.

"The angel costume", Piper called while putting it on.

Some minutes later Piper and Prue came back out of the cabins. Prue was wearing a goth costume and Piper the angel one.

"It suits you, Piper", Prue said with a grin. "What do you think, Phoebe?" Then she suddenly noticed a long red dress behind Phoebe. It looked like it was from another century. Prue walked over to it and held it up. "Wow, this one's amazing!"

Piper who was about to get back into the cabin turned around and looked at what Prue was holding.

"Yes, it´s pretty. Looks like from a fairy tale."

Phoebe didn't even think to bother trying the costume on. Folding it over her arm, she looked at the dress Prue was now holding. "Wow that's pretty, too", Phoebe said with a smile.

Sitting down on a stool, she guessed that they would be here for some time.

"I´ll try it on", Prue said with a wide smile.

A few minutes later Prue came back out of her cabin, wearing the dress.

"What do you think?", she asked looking into a mirror.

Piper now came out of her cabin, too, wearing the princess costume.

"You look great, Prue", she said smiling at her oldest sister. Then she stood beside Prue to look into the mirror herself.

"You both look great!", Phoebe said, watching her sisters examine themselves in the mirror.

"Very elegant", she said with a smile. "I think you two should choose those costumes, they kinda suit ya."

Piper smiled happily and nodded. "I think so, too. I´ll buy this."

Prue grinned. "I have to agree. I take it", she said and rushed back into the cabin to get changed again.

A few minutes later Piper and Prue came back out of the cabins and walked over to the counter to pay for their dresses with Phoebe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**tuesday afternoon – Halloween - girls dorms**

Piper looked around her dorm. She had grabbed all her stuff and was on the way to Prues dorm. They wanted to get ready together.

Some minutes later she had managed to get to Prues dorm, which hadn´t been easy with all the giggling and excited girl that were rushing through the corridor.

"Hey Prue", Piper greeted her sister and waved at the other girls in the dorm, too.

"Finally", Prue said while turning away from the mirror. She was already wearing her dress and was now busy with her hair.

"Should I wear it up or down?"

Before Piper could answer, Phoebe rushed into the room, already in her costume. The one piece costume had been cut in half so her stomach was on show. She had cut a slit into the long pink, glittery skirt to reveal some leg and her top had long white floaty sleeves that almost touched the ground. The costume was completed with slivery wings that magically flapped and glitter on her cheeks and in her hair.

"What do you think?", she asked with a bright smile. She then pushed Prue away from the mirror so she could have a look at herself.

"Wow, Phoebs, you look great!", Piper said smiling at her younger sister.

Prue was about to snap at Phoebe when she pushed her away, but then she looked at her sister.

"Pipers right... wow. All guys will be staring at you in that!", Prue said now grinning.

"Let them", Piper said with a grin. "As long as you leave Remus alone", she then added with a look at Phoebe. She knew, that Phoebe liked to flirt with guys she was interested in. It was the one thing Piper hated about her sister. But she hoped her sister had grown out of that by now.

Phoebe grinned at her sisters from her reflection in the mirror. Slowly she then stepped away from the mirror so her sisters could occupy it once again. She was pleased with her sisters reactions, it was what she had hoped for. Though she was pretty sure that Grams would have a hissy fit if she saw what Pheobe was wearing.

Hearing what Piper said, Phoebe turned to her. "I promise to leave Remus alone", she said, trying to look as honest as possible.

Piper hoped that Phoebe meant what she said while she changed into the long pink dress.

"She will or I´ll hex her", Prue said with a grin. "Oh, and don´t try to flirt with Sirius either!"

She then looked at the mirror again. "I think I´ll let my hair down.

"Yes, it looks pretty this way. You remind me of snowwhite in that dress", Piper said while putting her tiara on.

With a pout, Phoebe dropped down onto a bed and glared at her sisters. 

"You know, I'm pretty offended. You're making me out to be some kind of boyfriend stealer or something." Crossing her arms over her chest she wondered if her sisters also thought of her as 'freebie'.

Piper giggled at Phoebes words. "Well, I guess it´s not your fault, it seems to be in your genes. I´m just not sure why it´s not in mine then", Piper said while putting some makeup on.

Prue laughed slightly and then turned around. "I´m ready. Shall we go then?"

Piper took a final look into the mirror and then turned to Prue and Phoebe. "Ok", she answered nervously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halloween - early evening - common room - waiting for the girls**

James sat in the common room and waited with his friends for their dates. He would meet his own date, Hestia Jones, in the Great Hall. He wasn´t really happy to go with her. Actually he wasn´t fond to go with anyone else than Lily Evans, but of course she had turned him down. He then decided to go with Hestia. Their families knew eachother for years, and Hestia was an old friend. He guessed, that she even knew about his crush on Lily, so hopefully she wouldn´t expect anything from him by being his date.

Peter glanced at the others. He was a bit nervous, even if he didn´t know why. His date was just 13, why should he be nervous? Maybe because he feared to make a fool of himself again? Sighing he sat next to James and waited.

Sirius seemed as calm and relaxed as he always did. It didn't mean he wasn't slightly nervous about going to the ball with Prue, but he wasn't going to let his friends know.

Remus was nervously rubbing his hands together. It had been a mistake to ask Piper to come to the ball. He was destined to be alone. It was safer that way. With a sigh, he glanced up at Sirius who was leaning against the wall by the fire.

Noticing Remus looking at him, Sirius smiled.

"You alright Moony?"

"Yes, I guess."

James glanced at Remus and Sirius. He still couldn´t believe that Remus actually had a date. He had tried to make him ask out someone for years without luck.

He then went over to Sirius and whispered: "How did you do it?" It had to be Sirius influence, that Remus had a date. There was no other way Remus could have asked a girl to the ball.

Sirius smirked. Making sure Remus wasn't paying any attention to them, he whispered back.

"Kinda didn't give him a choice. Prue wanted Piper to have a date and we asked Remus to ask her out. Don't think Remus has forgiven me completely yet."

James grinned and had to stop himself from laughing. "Well done", he then whispered.

Peter noticed James grinning. "Whats the matter?", he asked curious.

James frowned. Couldn´t Peter stay quiet for once?

But then he was rescued from coming up with something by footsteps from the girls dorms.

Piper walked behind Prue and Phoebe, feeling totally nervous. When they entered the common room she glanced at Remus. He looked so great. Hopefully he´d like her costume, too.

Prue grinned when she saw Sirius and walked over to him.

Phoebe pushed by Prue and almost ran towards the portrait that would lead her out of the common room, all the time her silver wings flapped behind her due to her excitement.

"Don't mind me", she called over her shoulder "Need to find my date… oh, you guys look fantastic by the way", she yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared through the portrait.

Remus hardly heard Phoebe, for his eyes firmly remained on Piper since she had entered the room. She was stunning.

Sirius cast the younger Halliwell a bemused smile before looking at the 'snow white' infront of him. A grin was plastered on his face.

"WOW!", he said, taking her hand and planting a kiss firmly on it.

Prue smiled happily about Sirius reaction. "Thanks. You don´t look bad yourself", she said while admiring how good Sirius looked in his Zorro costume.

"Why, thank you m'lady", Sirius said, swishing his cape over his shoulder. Offering his arm to her, he gave her one of his best dashing smiles. "Tonight we will dance till our feet drop off."

Prue laughed. "I intend to stop before that", she said chuckling.

------ ------

Piper slowly made her way over to Remus and smiled at him. "Hi", she then managed to say. "Nice teeth", she added and smiled. He looked good as a vampire.

Remus shyly, gave Piper a toothy smile. He had never been one to like playing dress-up, but right now he didn't mind it at all, depite the long hours of practicing talking with his new extended canine teeth.

"Nice… crown", he had meant to compliment her on saying that he thought she looked beautiful, but the words wouldn't come out.

Piper gave Remus another awkward smile. She didn´t really know what to say.

------ ------

Peter looked at the pairs and wondered where Paige was. He hoped she hadn´t thought about it and decided not to go with him.

Paige slowly walked down the girls steps only to pause half way down and listen intently to see who was in the common room. Peter asking her to the ball had surprised her, but what had surprised her more was that she had said yes. She wasn't attracted to him, well she didn't think she was, but still she wasn't able to say no. Maybe it had been out of pitty. At least she hoped so.

Walking into the common room, she nervously played with her hands. She was surrounded by year 6 and 7's. Flattering her ballerina dress out, being careful not to get too much glitter on her hands, she walked over to Peter.

"Uh… hi."

When Paige arrived Peter smiled at her. "Hi Paige... uhm, you look... er, nice", he said trying to make conversation while playing with his devil costume tail.

Paige was looking everywhere but Peter. "Um, Thanks. You, too."

------ ------

James got up quickly. "I guess we can finally go now? Hestia is waiting."

Remus was glad when James broke the awkwardness that had appeared between him and Piper.

"Shall we go?" Remus asked, offering his own arm to Piper, who gladly took his arm and started to follow James with him.

"Alright James, we're going, we're going", Sirius said.

Prue nodded. "Yes, we´re coming", she said while following the others with Sirius.

Paige was glad when James Potter spoke. "Guess we should go to the ball", she said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Giving her date a small smile, she walked with him towards the portrait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ball 

The Great Hall was beautifully decorated for the Halloween Ball, but it was not the only room that had been decorated for the festive night. Above the stairs floating pumpkin lanterns lighted the way for the students who were going to the ball. Pumpkin lanterns also filled the Great Hall and the main entrance into Hogwarts.

'Freaking Bones', a popular music band was going to be the evenings music entertainment, much to the joy of most of the student population. The Room was already crowded by the time the group of friends entered the room.

Phoebe who was already there, waved over at her sisters while clinging onto her dates arm. A bright, cheerful smile was plastered on her face.

James entered the Great Hall and immediately spotted his date Hestia. He waved to the others and walked over to her.

----- -----

Prue & Sirius 

Prue entered the Great Hall with the others and looked around in awe. 

"This looks great! I´ve never seen decorations like that", she said while looking at the floating glittery bats in the air. The whole room looked a bit spooky, but also beautiful.

When Phoebe waved at them Prue waved back before looking at her date again.

"Wait till you go to the Christmas ball. If you think this is amazing you haven't seen anything yet".

Prue raised an eyebrow at that. "Then I hope there will be a christmas ball this year", she said with a smile.

"So, fancy showing these amateurs how to dance?", Sirius then asked, raising one of his eyebrows and grinned.

"Sure, I love dancing", she answered and grinned. She was glad that he had asked her to dance. Most guys at Ohanzee didn´t really like dancing, which had been boring at balls.

With a grin matching Prues own, Sirius took her hand and led her onto the dance floor where couples already were dancing vigorously to 'Freaking Bones' newest hit.

Knowing that he was lacking skills when it came to dancing but not to the point where he looked ridiculous, Sirius bounced, swayed and side-stepped along with Prue to the uplifting beat, without a care in the world. He had never been the selfconscious type.

"You're a good dancer!"

Prue moved to the beat of the music and smiled happily. It was one of her fave songs and dancing always made her happy.

"Thanks. You´re not that bad either."

Prue was just getting into the rythm when the song already ended and was replaced by a slow one. 

Stepping closer to Sirius she quickly put her arms around his neck. Smiling happily she looked at him. He really was good looking. Her last boyfriends had looked good, too, but Sirius was totally her type. She could hardly believe how good everything was going with him.

There was no hesitation. When the song mellowed into a slow melody, Sirius welcomed Prue into his arms with a smile and firmly wrapped one arm around her waist while resting the other lazily on her hip. To him his date was definitely the belle of the ball, no one could argue with that. Completely absorbed in the 'moment', he didn't notice Snape in the corner of the room glaring at him. Even the old greasehead couldn't distract him tonight.

Dancing closely together the two of them swept across the dancefloor until Prue heared his voice by her ear.

"Fancy taking a walk?"

"Yes, let´s go", she answered. It was getting hot in the hall anyway. Or was it just her?

"A walk sounds nice."

Sirius offered her his arm. Once she had slipped her arm into his, he led her towards the main doors.

They passed Paige and Peter on the way and Prue cast the younger girl a smile.

Sitting with Peter at one of the nearby tables Paige watched Prue and Sirius walk by, but did not have the energy to smile back. She was completely and utterly bored. Sighing loudly, she pointedly glared at Peter before looking back towards the dance floor. He had not said one word to her since arriving. What a gentleman.

A few moments later Sirius and Prue were out in the crisp cool air. He had expected it to be a little warmer but never the less was glad with the drop in the temperature.

"Cold?", he asked, willing to give her his cape for warmth, warmth which her dress obviously couldn't provide her. He was a big boy, he could handle the cold.

Most of the Hogwarts grounds had been lit up giving it the appearance of a fairy utopia. It seemed that the teachers had put in a lot of effort this year.

Prue was a bit surprised at how cold it actually was outside. The cool autumn air made her shiver slightly.

She looked up at Sirius. "A bit", she admitted. "I should have brought a coat." She had totally forgotten about it in all the excitement of the ball.

Sirius unfastened the cloak that hung loosely around his shoulders and wrapped it gently around Prues slender shoulders. "Wait, something is missing", he said playfully, while pressing a finger against his chin as he pretended to comtemplate on what it could be.

"A yes, I remember." He then lifted the hat off his head and placed it on her head. "Perfect!" He chuckled obviously amused with his creation.

When the hat sat on her head Prue had to laugh. "Do you think I get a prize for wearing two costumes now?", she asked jokingly.

"Well, I think you should get a prize," he stated, still grinning.

She then glanced at him. "Aren´t you cold?", she wanted to know. "We could share the cloak, it´s huge anyway", she offered.

When she asked him if he was cold he was at first going to deny the fact that he was, until she suggested that they both could share the cloak. 

"Well now that you mention it, I am a little cold." Taking her up on her offer, he covered himself with the cloak also, well aware how close he now was to Prue.

"Well this is cosy, isn't it?" he joked.

Prue grinned at him. "Who would have guessed", she said and snuggled closer to him.

Sirius was a little surprised when Prue snuggled closer to him. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her for added warmth. He was glad things were going so well between them. He enjoyed her company.

"Feels quite nice", she then said and turned to stand directly infront of him.

"I´m not cold anymore." Infact she did feel really warm again. She then looked up and into his beautiful dark eyes.

He was going to respond with some cheeky remark when she stated that she was no longer cold but the moment she looked up at him with her sparking brown eyes, he found himself unable to form any coherent sentences, yet alone words.

When he looked down at her in that way Prue felt a thousand butterflies dance in her stomach. The moment seemed to last forever and Prue forgot everything around them.

Being one to believe that actions spoke louder than words, Sirius titled his head and leaned towards her in the hopes he would be able to sneak a kiss.

Prue instinctively tilted her head up a bit to meet his lips.

The kiss first was gentle and sweet, then it got wilder and more demanding. It was like they both needed eachother and couldn´t stop.

When they finally broke apart to get some air Prue felt like her face was burning.

_Wow_, she thought. He definitely was a great kisser!

Sirius honestly couldn't recall a time when he had been kissed so intensively before. It was a new feeling to him and he wanted to savor it. Speechless for once, he smiled never once breaking eye contact with Prue.

"Miss Halliwell, where did you learn to kiss like that?", he asked playfully when he had finally remembered how to form words. She was so unlike the other girls in Hogwarts and Sirius found this refreshing as well as hugely attractive.

Prue blushed at his words.

"Actually thst´s what I´d like to know from you. I´ve never been kissed like that", she admitted and smiled up at him.

She then leaned in and snuggled to him, wrapping her arms around him. Just standing there with him felt perfect.

Sirius wrapped his arms protectively back around her and rested his head on top of hers, a grin was still plastered onto his face.

"I was born a natural kisser", he then joked, perfectly at ease with how close they were becoming.

"I admit I am really enjoying myself."

Prue grinned at his words. He often came off quite bigheaded, but she didn´t mind. She liked him the way he was and was sure that he actually was only half as selfconfident as he acted.

After a while she looked up at him again.

"We could take a walk to the lake, if you want." She had heard how romantically it should be decorated and wanted to see it.

"Sure, if we're lucky we might even see the giant squid. I'm sure you haven't met him yet, have you?" His voice had a child like manner to it as he talked about the squid that resided in the lake. Tugging on Prues hand he casted her a flirtatious smile.

Prue smiled at him and stepped back. She didn´t really like leaving his warm embrace, but they would get nowhere like that.

"No I haven´t", she said laughing slightly. She had heraed a few students talk about a giant squid, but hadn´t really believed it.

"Maybe it wears a costume, too", she said jokingly while walking by his side.

He laughed. "It would need a bloody big costume. Believe me, it's gigantic!"

Prue giggled. "Sure", she just said.

His hands hung loosely by his side, his left one occasionally brushing against Prues. The closer they came to the glistening lake, the darker it got. No fairy lights lit their path, they had to rely on the moonlight to guide their way.

"It´s really getting dark out here. I thought the lake should be decorated nicely. Where are all the lights and fairies then?", she asked looking around.

"Full moon soon", Sirius commented looking up at the milky planet in the sky.

When he spoke again Prue looked up. "Yes, looks like that." She wondered why he mentioned it. She never really cared.

When they reached the lake hundreds of tiny lights suddenly appeared on it. It looked like the water was glittering.

"Wow, I guess it´s decorated after all."

"Wonder how the teachers managed that", Sirius mumbled, clearly impressed with the lights dancing on top of the lakes surface.

"It looks fantastic and it´s impressing that the lights just appeared when we got closer. Maybe the teachers wanted to make sure noone falls into the lake and gets eaten by the giant squid", Prue said jokingly.

Looking around, Sirius noticed that he and Prue were completely alone. "Well it looks like noone else had the bright idea to take a stroll."

"Yes, we are all alone. So, what are you gonna do with me now, Mr. Black?", she asked looking up into his eyes.

A mischivious smile and glint in his eyes lit up his cheeky features as he looked down at Prue. Moving closer to her, he once again wrapped his arms around her waist and arched one of his eyebrows.

Prue looked at him. The smile on his face made him look even better. When he moved closer she instantly wrapped her arms around him again. It felt so good and natural to be close to him.

"What would you like me to do, Miss Halliwell?" Of course he wouldn't take any advantage of her, unless she wanted him to. He gently, brushed his lips across her cheek and placed a kiss on her nose.

A grin appeared on her lips when he kissed her nose.

"Just hold me and...", she started saying when suddenly a loud splash was heared and water dropped over them.

Prue screamed and turned to the lake. "What was that?"

The moment Prue screamed Sirius burst into another fit of laughter. Both of them were now dripping wet and Prue looked absolutely horrified.

"Sorry Sid!", Sirius called out to the lake. Sid was the nickname he had given the Squid a few years back.

"I forgot to mention that the Giant Squid doesn't like any physical contact near his lake. I think he gets jealous." Still laughing, he shook his head, causing many droplets to fall onto Prue.

Prue stared at Sirius and then at the lake. "You´re serious, aren´t you? There really lives a squid in that lake?", she asked trying to brush the water off her clothes.

As if it had heard them the squid stuck one of his tentacles out of the water.

Prue stared at it. "I hope it´s just waving", she said looking slightly horrified.

She then looked at Sirius again who had a bemused grin on his face.

"Ah, Sid wouldn't hurt you", Sirius said with a smile, gesturing in the direction where the tentacle had just disappeared under the waters surface.

"You look good wet", he complimented with a smirk.

Prue now had to laugh and shook her head, too. Her long hair flew around her head and made water splash on Sirius face.

Wiping his wet face, he grinned. "I bet your old school didn't have anything as fun as it's own personal squid", he joked.

Prue still laughed, enjoying herself. "No, we didn´t have a giantic squid named Sid. Who named it anyway?", she asked brushing her wet hair behind her ear.

"I did", Sirius said proudly. "I met Sid in my first year when I decided to have a swim in the lake. He scared me to death to begin with, but now we're firm friends", he joked.

"You fell into the lake?", Prue asked laughing slightly. "I bet you struggled with Sid and he had no chance."

"You know, it´s getting a bit cold now", Prue then said and grabbed her small bag to look for her wand. When she found it she waved it and soon their clothes dried. "That´s better", she said with a grin before conjuring a small portable fire.

She then looked around and noticed a bench a few feet away.

"Let´s go and sit down there", she suggested. It was a bit further away from the lake and would spare them from any new attacks from Sid.

Glancing over at the bench, Sirius nodded and strolled over there with her. Sitting down, he patted the bench as a gesture for her to take a seat beside him.

"Don't think there are any other surprises I should warn you about. I think you're quite safe."

Prue sat down and snuggled closer to him. The small fire hovered infront of them. It´s heat and being so close to Sirius made Prue feel warm and comfortable, even in the cool autumn night.

"So, Sirius Black are there any other important things I should know about you besides the fact that you are friends with a jealous gigantic squib?"

"I live with James." The words tumbled out quickly, and he shrugged his shoulders slightly as if what he was saying didn't bother him. "My folks and I don't get on so I stay with James and his parents in the holidays."

"I´m sorry", she said silently. She would have liked to ask why they didn´t get along, but wasn´t sure if he wanted to talk about it.

He didn't continue the conversation about his parents. Being a Black was a part of himself he easily wanted to forget, besides if Prue knew what his parents were like she'd probably run a mile.

Wrapping an arm around Prues shoulders, he lent back against the bench, enjoying the warmth from the fire and the comfort from Prue.

"I'm on the quidditch team. I'm probably the funniest guy you'll ever meet and I'm a sucker for pretty eyes." He grinned, resting his head on top of hers as he looked out at the lake.

"You´re on the team? I love quidditch! I was on our school team. We were quite good", Prue said remembering her old school.

"What position did you play?" he asked clearly interested. Quidditch was his and James passion. He was glad that Prue was fond of the sport, too. "Maybe you could try out for a position when one becomes available?"

"Chaser", she said grinning. "It´s the most fun."

She then looked at him surprised. "Will there be tryouts? I didn´t think there would as the schoolyear already started."

"Occasionally positions open up if a member of the team gets injured and can't play."

"Yeah, of course. I don´t want to hope that someone gets hurt, but if it happens, tell me", she said with a wink.

"Anything else I should know about you?", he then asked.

Prue glanced at him, leaned back and thought for a moment.

"Hm, I live with my sisters and grams in San Francisco. My mom died when I was 5", she said silently. She usually didn´t talk about it, but she felt like telling him.

"But grams has taken care of us and she´s great. A really strong witch, too."

Upon hearing about Prue's mother, Sirius became silent and pulled her even closer. "I'm sorry", he mumbled into her dark hair. "Your gran sounds great though."

When he pulled her even closer Prue put her hand over his. Being with him comforted her.

Feeling her place a hand over his caused Sirius to smile. Out of all the girls he dated, Prue was the only one to cause him to react this way.

"Yes, grams is great. You should meet her. Maybe you can visit during the next holidays. I mean, if you don´t go home anyway...", she said and glanced at him.

"Meet you're Gran? Do you think she'll like me?"

"Well, I´m sure she will. She might not let you see it at once, but if she gives you some of her blueberry muffins you have won", she said with a grin.

"Blueberry muffins, I'll keep that in mind."

She then moved away a bit to be able to look at him better. "Why shouldn´t she like you anyway? I don´t see why anyone shouldn´t like you, especially your own family", she said silently. She wasn´t sure how he´d react to her bringing his family up again, but she wanted to know what was going on. She was used to having a loving family and couldn´t understand why Sirius shouldn´t have one, too. He deserved one!

"I understand if you don´t want to talk about your family and what happened, but if you ever do, I´ll listen", she quickly added squeezing his hand.

When Prue moved away slightly Sirius almost protested about the lack of physical contact. He was enjoying just holding on to her. He frowned when she brought up his family, he knew that he couldn't ignore the question, it'd be a rude thing to do. Sighing he shrugged his shoulders, once again trying to keep up the act that he really didn't care.

"I just don't get on with them. They are... well they're just not a nice bunch. They have ideas that I don't agree with. They seriously believe that purebloods are better than any others and well. Look, you just wouldn't like to meet them, okay?"

Prue watched him closely. She could tell that he didn´t like talking about his family, but was glad that he at least tried to.

"Oh", she said a bit surprised. She wouldn´t have pictured anyone related to him believing that. It was what the evil wizards that attacked her old school believed. They had attacked the school because there were supposed to be too many muggleborns studying there. At least thats what grams had told them.

"I... I´m sorry", she then said and snuggled to him again, wrapping her arms around him, in an attempt to comfort him.

"You´re better off without them then."

Sirius quickly shook his head. "Yeah, better off without them", he trailed off, clearly troubled by the conversation. "It's not easy though, especially when your younger brother and cousins are in Hogwarts. I used to be close to Regulus, but now we barely even look at each other."

Clearing his throat he decided to change the topic of conversation. He didn't like talking about his family at all.

"Guess we should be heading back to Hogwarts soon", he muttered, rubbing Prues back.

Prue glanced at Sirius feeling a bit bad. She had ruined the spirit.

"Yes, we should. We could grab some food and dance a bit more", she suggested, not wanting the evening to end already. She then got up and and held her hand out to him.

He took her hand into his without any hesitation and rose to his own feet, "Right, food and dancing. Sounds great!" He gave her a reassuring smile, silently letting her know that he was okay. 

"C'mon then, Miss Halliwell, the night is still young", he exclaimed, still holding onto her hand as he retreated back to Hogwarts with her, hand in hand.

----- -----

_Piper & Remus_

Piper entered the Hall and looked around amazed. "Wow. We never had anything decorated like that in Ohanzee", she said.

She then looked at Remus again. "Are balls here always like this?"

"Pretty much, I think Dumbledore tries to make each ball even more spectacular than the one before", Remus said with a smile. 

Praying that he wasn't going to make a fool out of himself, he looked nervously around the hall, looking for some inspiration on what to do. He didn't want his first date to be awful.

"Would you like some punch?" he finally asked.

Piper looked at Remus smiling. "Punch sounds great", she said and started to walk towards the buffet.

She wasn´t really sure about what to talk to Remus. He surely had more experience with dates. Playing with her fingers she walked silently and didn´t stop until they arrived at the buffet. She then glanced at Remus again shyly.

Remus couldn't help but nervously glance at Piper as they walked over towards the refreshment table. She was playing with her fingers. Oh Merlin, was she finding his company boring, was he doing something wrong? Swallowing hard, he tried to think of something to say that would hold her interest.

Taking two glasses, he poured the dark red beverage into them and then handed one to Piper. His deep blue eyes scanned the room before finally resting back on her, still unsure what to say to the petite brunette infront of him.

Piper took the glas from him and smiled while looking into his eyes. She then quickly looked away again.

"Have you settled into Hogwarts yet?" he asked.

When he finally spoke she nodded. "Yes, I think we are settling in fine. It´s nice here", she said. She didn´t really want to tell him that she had a few difficulties making friends. Of course the people in her classes were nice, well, besides the Slytherins. But Piper was a bit shy and hadn´t really gotten to know her classmates. She spent most of her time with her sisters.

He smiled when she said she, along with her sisters, were settling into Hogwarts. She sounded certain but Remus was sure he spotted a trace of doubt in her brown eyes. He could fully understand how difficult it must be to settle into a new school, it was probably hard to make new friends, since everyone else had already formed their own groups of close friends. It made him realize how lucky he was to have James, Sirius and Peter.

Piper then took a sip of her punch when someone bumped into her from behind. Her punch spilled everywhere and Piper stumpled forward.

When someone from Raveclaw bumped into Piper, Remus automatically grabbed her arms to stop her from falling. "Hey, watch where you're going", he called out, before helping Piper find her balance. He had not noticed that his shirt was now soaking wet from the spilled drink.

Piper had already seen herself fall to the ground and being the center of all laughter. But then a strong arm caught her and she managed to find her balance again.

"Thanks", she said silently. Looking up she noticed that it was Remus. They were now standing very close and she could smell his scent.

When she looked at him his eyes connected with hers, silently he held her gaze, unable to look away. He was positive that his heart hammering in his chest was audible to all those around them. No one had had this affect on him before and it both terrified and excited him.

She then noticed that his shirt was full of her punch. Blushing deeply she stepped back.

"I´m so sorry, Remus", she said feeling awful.

Confused, Remus frowned, until he noticed a dampness against his chest. Looking down his hazy gaze turned into one of surprise as he looked at his stained shirt.

"No, it's okay", he said, quickly looking up and smiling at Piper to reassure her. "It wasn't your fault."

Piper felt like her cheeks were burning. This was totally embarassing. Of course he was right, it wasn´t her fault, but still it had been her punch.

"At least let me take care of it", she mumbled and rumaged through her small bag for her wand. When she had found it she swung it and the punch disappeared from his costume.

"That´s better", she said smiling again. "Maybe we shouldn´t keep standing so close to the buffet."

He grinned, the first sign that night that he was starting to relax a little. "Thanks Piper. You're right, the buffet is becoming a bit hazardous. Do you want to sit down?"

He refused to ask her to dance. Dancing was intimate, which was something he couldn't be with Piper.

When he grinned at her like that Pipers heart jumped up and down. She couldn´t help but grin back happily.

"Yes, let´s go and sit down. But first I have to get some of this delicious food", she said and started to get a plate and some muffins.

She then looked at the rest of the huge buffet. "It all looks good. Anything you can recommend?"

Remus eyes roamed over the buffet table. "The chocolate and pumpkin cake is rather nice, quite a unusual taste", he said trying to be helpful. "Toffee apples are my favourite though." He gave her another smile.

He wasn't really that hungry but not to come across as rude, he placed a toffee apple on his own plate.

Piper smiled at him and grabbed what he was talking about.

"Then I´ll try those", she said. "Ok, I think I already have more on my plate than I can eat, so let´s go." She turned around and looked at the room. "Where shall we go and sit?"

"How about there?" He pointed over at a table that was close to the dance floor but not so close that they couldn't talk. It was also nowhere near the group of Slytherins which included Severus and Bellatrix.

Making sure Piper was following he went and sat down at the table. "I can't see your older sister or Sirius anywhere", he pointed out. "I hope he's not leading her astray."

Piper followed him to the table and sat down opposite of him. She then looked around and couldn´t see Prue and Sirius anywhere either.

"What do you mean leading her astray?", she asked raising an eyebrow. She already had heard several rumours about Sirius and started to get a bit worried about Prue.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it", Remus said quickly, noticing the look on Pipers face. He didn't always agree with Sirius behavior towards the opposite sex, but he honestly didn't think he would do anything foolish with Prue.

"He's just a bit of a flirt that's all. I promise you that he is pretty harmless." He smiled, but mentally added _'unlike myself'_

Piper didn´t quite believe him. She would have to keep an eye on Prue and Sirius, maybe even talk to Prue.

"I hope you´re right", she said while grabbing one of the chocolate muffins.

"So, what kind of guy are you then?", she asked finally deciding to try and make some conversation. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

When the conversation turned onto him, Remus squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, compared to Sirius and James, I'm not as exciting." He wasn't being hard on himself, he was being truthful. While his friends seeked adventure he preferred to settle down with a good book and focus on his studies. And he didn´t want to cause any unwanted attention to himself.

Piper smirked. She liked the way he talked about himself. He wasn´t at all bigheaded, like James or Sirius seemed to be sometimes.

"I'm an only child and live with my parents when I'm not here in Hogwarts. You have met my three best friends who are nothing like me." He shook his head and laughed slightly.

"Yes, I noticed, that you are not like your friends. But I guess it would be boring if you all were the same. I´m totally different from my sisters, too. They both are popular and make friends easily. I on the other hand... well, I´m just me", she said blushing slightly. She hadn´t wanted to talk about this.

"I like you being just you", Remus said with a smile. The words were out before he even had a chance to realize what he was saying. But for the first time that night, he didn't really care. For one night he had a chance to be like every other person in the room, normal. For one night he could spend some time with a pretty girl without worrying about the consequences. He decided that he owed it to himself. Who knew when he could do something like this again?

Piper blushed when he said that. She wasn´t sure if he meant that he liked her like a friend or maybe even more, but she felt happy anyway.

"Piper, look I'm sorry that I haven't been the perfect date so far." His eyes found hers. "It's just… I'm new to all this..." He trailed off, giving her a chance to speak.

Hearing his words Piper stared at him, but then started to smile slightly.

"Well, I´m new to this, too. And you are a great date!", she said without really thinking. "I´m sure every girl would have loved to go to the ball with you." Having said this Piper felt slightly embarrassed again and looked down at her fingers, which seemed really interesting all of a sudden.

Remus laughed quietly while trying to uphold his modesty. He somehow doubted that Hogwarts female population would consider him a worthy date. It was probably because he always remained in James and Sirius shadow, trying not to draw much attention to himself.

Noticing Piper was now staring down at her slender fingers he gave her another smile. "Would you maybe like to dance? I mean, after we've finished our food." Despite deeming himself to be a clumsy dancer, he decided that he ought to ask her.

Piper looked up when he spoke again and smiled at him. She liked dancing, but rarely had an opportunity to do it.

"Yes, dancing sounds nice. We can finish the food later." She wasn´t really hungry anymore and had too much on her plate anyway.

When a new song started Piper smiled even more. "That´s my fave song!"

Remus quickly rose to his feet and held his hand out to Piper, constantly aware of his manners.

"Mine, too."

The more time he spent with Piper the more he realized how much they actually had in common.

"Really?", Piper asked curiously. "My sisters always laugh and say the song is boring. But I like it."

She took his hand and walked with him to the dance floor, silently hoping that she wouldn´t trip and embarass herself again.

When they arrived in the middle of the dancefloor she put her arms around his neck shyly and smiled at him.

Remus nervously rested his own hands on the small of her back and smiled at her. Deep down he knew that he shouldn't be doing this. He was letting himself become more and more attached to the girl in his arms.

For a while he didn't say a word, instead he focused on the beat of the music.

Piper enjoyed being close to him and slowly moved to the beat of the music. At the moment she didn´t care that none of them spoke. It was nice to just dance and be in his arms.

She slowly moved in closer and snuggled to his chest, when she suddenly heard a loud crashing noise. Stepping back she looked around startled to see where the noise had come from.

----------------------------

_Phoebe & her date_

"That was fun!", Phoebe exclaimed as she walked out onto the grounds with Tony, her date that evening. They had spent the past hour dancing rather vigorously. It had been Tony's suggestion to go outside to get some air.

Rubbing her arms, Phoebe shuddered slightly as the cold air hit her bare skin. "Y'know I think it's maybe a little too cold. I guess we should go back inside!" 

_"Don't be like that Phoebe. Here, sit down and I'll warm you up"_, Tony answered.

Shrugging her shoulders, she did as she was told, sat down beside Tony on the stone seat and allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

_"Better?"_

"I guess", she mumbled, leaning in closer for extra warmth.

Tony grinned widely when he held Phoebe in his arms. This evening was going exactly as planned. He was pretty confident that he´d win the bet with his friends. None of his friends dates were that hot and willing.

Holding her tight he moved a bit closer. "You are the prettiest girl at the ball, you know?", he said before leaning in to kiss her.

Phoebe had never been one to shy away from a kiss, but all night Tony had been rather forward. His wandering hands were becoming quite a problem.

"Tony", she protested, placing a hand on his chest and pulling away slightly.

_"Aw, come on Phoebe. Dressed like that, you can't tell me that you don't want it, too."_

Feeling a pressure on her left thigh, she looked down and quickly pushed his hand away angrily. "Tony, stop it. I want to go back inside, now!" She attempted to stand but Tony grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing so.

_"I won't tell anyone."_

"Tony, let go of me!"

Tony just ignored her and pulled her closer to himself, pressing a kiss on her lips.

"I know you want me", he whispered heatedly.

----- -----

A few feet away Regulus Black walked silently through the grounds. Hearing a voice in the distance he looked around to see who it was. He hoped it wouldn´t be his date and her new guy. He hadn´t really wanted to go to the ball with Lyla, but she had asked him, so he did. If he had known that she only asked him to make Sam jealous...

Regulus had decided to go back inside, just incase the couple he had spotted wanted to be alone. But then he heared a female voice: _"Tony, let go of me!"_

Turning around Regulus walked closer to see what was going on. Usually he just ignored people. What they did was none of his business after all, but somehow he felt like he should check out what was going on this time.

------ ------

When Tony roughly forced his lips on hers, Phoebe cried out in protest, furious and absolutely terrified. Pulling away again, she glared at him and snapped waspishly. "If you do not let go of me right now, I'll hex you so bad that you will not be able to sit for a whole week!"

------ ------

When Regulus came closer he heared the girl shout at the guy. She obviously didn´t want whatever he did.

Tony merely laughed at the empty threat, believing that the american girl before him was only playing hard to get. Firmly gripping her thigh, he pressed his lips once again on hers and only pulled away when he heard someone advancing on them.

Coming closer Regulus noticed that the girl was that Gryffindor he had been grouped with in class. Anger rose in him. That girl had been really nice to him, no matter that she was a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin. She didn´t deserve that.

_"Hey, whoever is there, get lost! Can't you see we want some privacy!", Tony called._

"I don´t think she feels the same way", Regulus said pointing his wand directly at the boy. "Why don´t _you_ get lost?!"

Tony was about to give the guy a rude gesture and snap something that shouldn't be said around delicate ears when he realized who it was. Biting back the rude remark, he paled slightly at the sight of the Slytherin pointing his wand at him. Everyone knew that Slytherins were not to be provoked.

Quickly scrambling to his feet, Tony straighted his slightly rumpled clothes before quickly retreating back towards the castle, not giving Regulus or even Phoebe a second glance.

Regulus was surprised by the quick retreat of the guy. He was taller than himself and older, but obviously not very brave.

Blinking back furious tears and embarassed by the whole ordeal, Phoebe refused to look up at her 'rescuer' and instead busied herself by trying to pull the dress over her bare legs to modestly cover herself up.

When the guy was gone Regulus put away his wand and glanced at the girl - Phoebe, if he recalled her name right - a bit awkwardly. He didn´t really know what to do or say now. Why had he even interfered? This was not like him at all!

"Er,... are you ok? He didn´t hurt you, did he?"

Phoebe looked up at him when he spoke. "You", she muttered realizing who he actually was. Wiping her eyes to prevent her tears from escaping her brown orbs, she gazed at him closely. It was 'Mr-I-don't-talk-a-lot' from her care for magical creatures class. The one who wouldn't stroke the baby unicorn if she recalled correctly.

"I'm fine and no, he didn't." Was this her fault? Judging by her choice of costume, she was sure her sisters would probably say it was. 'Freebie' striked again.

Regulus was surprised at how relieved he felt to hear her words. She was just a Gryffindor, and Slytherins were happy if their lifes sucked. But somehow he didn´t want her to suffer.

"God, I'm such an idiot", she groaned, shaking slightly due to the cold and the shock. "What a prat."

"Why are you an idiot?", Regulus asked. "I think he´s the idiot."

A little smile crept onto her face when Regulus said that he thought Tony was the idiot. True, she couldn't argue with him there, but she couldn't help but feel she had led Tony on in some way. Maybe it was a sign that she was too flirtatious.

"I'm an idiot because I come to a costume ball dressed like this…" She lifted up her arms so he could have a full view of her costume. "I look... I look like a freebie." She pursed her lips, angry at herself. She looked elegant, yes. Pretty, yes. But with her stomache on show and with the dress rather short of course it would give the wrong impression.

"Well, I think you look pretty", Regulus said trying to be nice.

When he said she looked pretty she scoffed at him as if it made her point.

"You mean I'm eye candy, easy on the eye. Someone who's easy", she then said accusingly despite knowing that he would probably have no clue what she was on about.

Regulus sighed. He couldn´t understand why she was so hard on herself. Of course she did look very sexy, but that didn´t mean a boy could think he was allowed to do whatever he wanted. Not without the girls agreement anyway. Girls had to be treated with respect, no matter what. He had learned that from his mother. Noone would disrespect her for sure!

"A freebie? What is that supposed to be?", he then asked frowning, remembering the word she used earlier. He had a pretty good idea what she meant, but didn´t like the sound of it at all. He stood infront of her and looked down at the pretty girl who seemed to shake slightly.

"Are you cold? Want my cloak?", he asked before he could think about it and stop himself.

It was only when he offered her his cloak that she looked back up at him, nodding her head she forced another small smile on her face. "Please."

Regulus nodded and then handed her his cloak.

Taking the cloak Phoebe wrapped it around her shoulders, grasping it tightly against her small frame.

She then frowned, remembering that he had asked about freebie. Though she had vowed not to let the nickname haunt her at her new school, the name still struck a cord. "It was my nickname at my old school. A few of the girls called me it when they thought I had stolen one of their boyfriends, which I didn´t do by the way!"

"Silly nickname", he just said matteroffactly. "You should get a new one", he then added with a slight smirk.

Phoebe had expected him to laugh or make some remark but instead he surprised her. With his words Phoeb's stony expression cracked and was replaced with a bright smile.

For someone who apparently didn't talk very much, Phoebe found it very easy to confide in him even if he was a guy of very little words. And Marissa had said all Slytherins were mean and just plain evil, well obviously that was pure nonsense.

When she suddenly started to smile a small smile appeared on his lips, too. Her smile was contaminous and made her even prettier.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue tonight. I've always wanted my own knight in shining armour", she joked as she stood up. "Thanks for listening and… well, not judging and thanks for letting me borrow you're cloak."

Shrugging the material off her shoulders she handed it back to him. "I think I should just go to bed, I'm not really in the partying spirit now."

"I´m no knight and obviously don´t have an armour", Regulus said pointing at his slightly hairy monster costume.

"But you´re welcome, pretty fairy", he said bowing slightly.

She grinned as he gestured to his costume, called her a pretty fairy and then bowed. He was definitely not who she thought he was.

He then took his cloak back. He could understand that she wasn´t in the partying mood anymore. He wasn´t either.

For a moment he wondered if he should offer to walk her to her common room, but then he remembered that she was a Gryyfindor and he could go nowhere near that common room.

"Night. thanks again."

"Try to stay away from anymore idots, will you?"

She turned to leave but had only walked a couple of steps when she heard him speak. Looking over her shoulder she smirked good naturedly at him. "I'll try. See you around Regulus."

Regulus watched her retrieting form and wondered what the hell had just happened. He had never really talked to anyone but Slytherins. Not that he even talked a lot at all. But tonight had been different. Phoebe was different. For some unknown reason he liked her. But that didn´t matter. She was a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin. They could never be friends or even more. It just wasn´t possible.

Sighing Regulus then started to walk back to the castle, too.

----------------------------

_Paige & Peter_

Paige sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time and still Peter barely even acknowledged her sitting beside him.

"Hello? Earth to Peter! Are we just going to sit here all night?" she grumbled, glaring at him with her arms crossed.

Peter looked up at Paige when she suddenly spoke. He had been trying to think about what to do now. He didn´t want to dance, as he was a lousy dancer. But he had no clue what to talk to her about.

"Er... we could go and get some food and drinks", he suggested.

Food and drinks were better than nothing, and to be honest Paige wasn't entirely sure that she even wanted to dance with Peter.

Nodding her head she rose to her feet and glanced at him before striding over to the buffet table. Maybe she was being a little hard on him, she decided. He was probably just awkward and shy.

Waiting for him to join her, she decided that she would try to be a bit nicer.

Peter followed Paige and looked at her a bit closer. For a 13 years old girl she looked pretty good. And noone would believe that she was only 13 anyway. Maybe he should try and get a bit closer? Make it a real date? Maybe that was what she expected anyway? Girls liked older boys anyway, didn´t they?

He would try, he decided. Ok, how to start? What would Sirius do?

When they arrived at the buffet Peter felt really awkward.

"Did I tell you, that you look very nice?", he then blurted out.

When he complimented her, Paige looked at him startled, but after a few moments smiled.

"Thanks. Um, you look...nice too."

Casting her eyes down to the table, she then took a pumpkin pasty. "I never did thank you for asking me, did I?" she stated, looking back up at him. To be honest she hadn't been delighted when he had asked her, but if he hadn't the chances were that she wouldn't even be here. Third years were only allowed to go to balls if someone older asked them, after all.

Peter smiled at what she said.

"No need to thank me", he said smiling. "Wouldn´t have wanted to go with anyone else", he lied and tried to put on a charming smile.

He then grabbed a plate and started to grab some food.

------ ------

Andrew walked to the buffet. He was quite hungry and had just gotten rid of his date. His friends sister, a 5th year had asked him to the ball after she hadn´t found a partner. No wonder, Andrew had thought, but as he owed his friend a favour he had agreed to go with her. Luckily he had managed to slip away a few minutes ago.

Grabbing a plate he noticed that Paige stood at the other end of the buffet, talking to a guy. Was that her date? He was a 7th year, wasn´t he?

------ ------

Peter suddenly seemed to be full of surprises. He had now complimented her twice within five minutes and Paige was torn from feeling suspicious by this new strange behavior and feeling flattered by it.

"Thanks Peter."

Noticing Andrew further down the table, she then waved at him. She had become rather fond of the red headed boy and considered him her closest friend in Hogwarts so far.

Andrew noticed Paige waving at him and waved back smiling. He quite liked her. It was always fun with her and he had to admit that she looked beautiful. It would have been great to go to the ball with her, but sadly they were both too young to be able to go without someone older.

------ ------

Peter grinned. This was going really well. Maybe it wasn´t as hard to act like Sirius as he always thought.

He then noticed Paige waving at a redheaded boy and frowned. Why did she do that? She was his date, she shouldn´t flirt with anyone else!

Looking at the boy angrily Peter didn´t notice how he held his plate. A muffin was slowly making it´s way to the edge and finally slipped. The last second Peter noticed it and not wanting to embarass himself by dropping it lunged forward to grab it. He then accidentally stumbled over his own feet and fell. Shocked he grabbed the tablecloth in an attempt to steady himself. But instead he pulled it down with him.

------ ------

Paige gave Andrew another smile before looking back down at her plate, he hadn't told her that he was also going to the ball and she couldn't help but wonder who his date was.

But before she could ponder on it for too long, she noticed Peter diving for the muffin that had fallen off his plate. Her mouth flew open to warn him to be careful of the table but it was too late. Seconds later there was a loud crash and the table cloth and all the food was now scattered on the floor around Peter who was looking rather dazed.

OH MY GOD! Paige cringed in embarrassment as heaps of heads turned in their direction, started laughing and pointing at Peter who was still on the floor. 

Paige had no idea what to do. "Are you okay?" she asked him trying to ignore the taunting.

Peter lay on the ground shocked and looked at the chocolate pudding that lay infront of his nose.

Hearing all the laughter he turned red and glanced up feeling totally embarrassed. Why did this always happen to him?

When Paige spoke he looked at her furious. Why didn´t she laugh like everyone else? Was she pitying him?

He quickly got up and shot Paige an angry look. "I don´t need your pity", he breathed furiously and turned around to leave as quickly as possible. He could not stay any longer. And why should he? His date was a 3rd year and it was all her fault anyway!

Only trying to help, Paige took a step back surpised when Peter shot her a furious look as he stood up. Why was he angry at her? She hadn't done anything wrong.

Her mouth flew open to defend herself when he angrily accused her of pitying him. Sure, she felt a little pity… who wouldn't? But she was mainly only trying to help. But before she could voice any of this he had already stormed off, leaving her amongst the mess on the floor.

------ ------

Andrew had laughed with the rest of the students, but when he saw Paige talking to the boy he decided to go to them and try to help. But then the boy suddenly jumped up, talked to Paige in that unfriendly way and left.

He quickly stepped next to Paige and lay his hand on her shoulder. "What the hell was that?"

Angrily, Paige chewed on her bottom lip and didn't even notice Andrew until he had placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think he blames me for this." She wildly gestured at all the food on the ground. "Oh, and apparently he doesn't need my pity either."

Andrew raised an eybrow at Paige when she started. When she finnished he had to laugh slightly.

Paige poked Andrew in the side when he laughed, slightly annoyed that he didn't seem to share her anger and annoyance with the whole situation. She was completely embarrassed.

"Poor boy", he said jokingly. "I think he´s an idiot. He should have been happy that you didn´t laugh at him!"

"Exactly! I was being a friend, but instead of being glad that he had such an understanding date, he decided to go all 'Mr furious' on me."

"He´s a git. Don´t worry about him. He´s not worth it", Andrew said and then pointed down.

"Want some chocolate pudding? It´s enough here for both of us." Kneeling down he pushed his finger in the huge pile and then put it his mouth.

Paige couldn't help but laugh when Andrew gestured to the chocolate pudding before helping himself to some. She rolled her eyes and gave him one of her smirks. Peter was definitely not worth it.

They then heared loud noises behind them and turned around to see Professor McGonagall arriving.

McGonagall looked at the mess on the floor and then at the students around it.

"What happened here?", she demanded to know.

Paige quickly spoke up, though when she did she spoke quite timidly while hiding slightly behind Andrew as she found the professor rather intimidating.

"It was an accident, Professor. Peter Pettigrew accidentally tripped pulling the tablecloth with him."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and glanced at Andrew as if she was pondering if it was him. But then she shook her head. Of course it must have been Pettigrew. This mess looked exactly like him.

"I will have to have a word with him", she said and then turned around to face the table and mess infront of it.

With a wave of her wand and some muttered words the mess disappeared and the table looked as good as new, just empty.

"New food will be here shortly", McGonagall said before leaving.

Andrew released a breath that he didn´t even know he held. "For a moment I thought she´d blame me and I get my 2nd detention this week", he whispered to Paige.

"You've already had detention this week?" Paige shook her head but before she could say anything else Piper and Remus wandered over.

Andrew just shrugged. Detentions were part of his life, even if he did avoid them as often as possible.

He was about to tell Paige what he had done, but then Remus and his date arrived.

"Was Peter okay?" Remus asked evidently concerned for his friend.

"Sure, except he decided to blame his clumsiness on me who was just an innocent bystander," Paige muttered.

"He was really rude", Andrew added to what Paige said. "And then he ran off."

Piper listened to them and sighed. Peter was weird. She didn´t really understand why Remus and the others were friends with him anyway. They just were so different.

She then glanced at Remus. "I understand if you want to go and check on him", she said trying to hide her disappointment. She did understand, but she hoped he would stay.

Remus looked a little torn when given the option of staying or going to find Peter. He did want to stay, he was really enjoying himself. But Peter was one of his best friends and he had been acting so weird recently...

"No, I guess I should let him cool off for a bit. I'll talk to him later", Remus said giving Piper a slight smile, hoping that she'd be pleased that he had decided to stay.

Piper smiled happily at Remus reply. She was glad he preferred to stay with her.

"Good, we could go and dance again", she then suggested before Remus could change his mind.

Remus nodded at the suggestion of dancing. The dancing had been definitely enjoyable and he wanted to dance with Piper again.

Paige observed Remus and Piper. Despite the fact that they both were very shy, it did appear that they were really enjoying each others company.

With a mental sigh, she glanced at Andrew before looking back at Remus and Piper. Even though her date wasn't exactly the most desirable person in the world, she had been enjoying the ball, and now that he had run off it seemed a little pointless for her to stay. Everyone else had a date and she didn't really want to be a tag along or to sit alone.

"I guess I'll just head up back to the common room. It's getting pretty late anyway", he said dismissively before smiling.

Andrew stared at Paige. "You want to leave me alone? Come on, you can´t do that, Paige!", he said and then spottet his date walking towards them. He quickly stepped behind Paige.

"You have to hide me... please", he whispered.

An exasperated look settled onto Paige's face as Andrew quickly darted behind her. Bemused that her friend honestly thought that his advancing date would not see him hidden behind her, she nudged him towards one of the large pumpkin statues which would be a more suitable hiding place.

------ ------

Momentarily distracted by Paige and Andrew, Remus offered his arm to Piper. A new song had started which gave them the perfect opportunity to go and dance.

Piper giggled slightly at Andrew and Paige before taking Remus arm and walking with him to the dancefloor.

------ ------

"Why are you hiding from your date?" Paige asked Andrew.

Andrew quickly hid behind the statue. "You do see her, right?", he asked Paige as if it was obvious why he was hiding. "And she´s even more stupid than ugly."

Both of Paige's eyebrows arched in surprise as her gaze drifted over to the girl Andrew was hiding from. She wasn't very pretty at all and sympathetically Paige guessed the girl was probably picked on a lot. 

"Well, I think you're turning out to be as rotten a date as Peter was to me", she scolded, turning her disapproving gaze on Andrew. Secretly though she was rather pleased that Andrew wasn't at all happy with his date, which in turn made her feel slightly confused. Did this mean she fancied Andrew?

Andrew stared at Paige a bit shocked, but then put on an insulted look. "Me? I was very nice to her and danced with her, got her food and a drink. I spent one hour being a nice date. I think that is more than enough! I even didn´t complain when she stepped on my toes!"

Her lips curled into a slight smile as she listened to Andrew defend himself against her accusations. Raising her hands in mock defeat she muttered, "Fine, fine. You were an exceptional date, even if you deserted her after an hour." She smirked playfully.

Andrew grinned satisfied and then slowly peeked around the statue. A smile lit up his face when he saw that his date was gone.

"She didn´t see me! Now we can go and have some fun. Want some food? I think the house elves made some new by now."

"Mmm, food. Sounds great. Come on then, before your date decides to come back." Grabbing his sleeve she half pulled him over towards the buffet table. She didn't mind spending the rest of the evening with Andrew at all.


End file.
